


Better Than Me

by Buttercup12



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup12/pseuds/Buttercup12
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak despises the loud, crude, Derry High "stud", Richie Tozier.Richie Tozier despises the uptight, annoying, Derry High "goody two shoes", Eddie Kaspbrak.What happens when they are forced to become English partners?.....for the entire school year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllo! I have yet ANOTHER Reddie fanfiction that I'm beginning. Idk why I'm beginning another one when I'm still in the process of writing two others, buuuuut I gained the inspiration for this one today and I at least want to start it. I hope you enjoy it!!! :)))
> 
> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. They really keep me inspired and excited. Happy reading! :)

If Eddie Kaspbrak could tell you one thing about high school, it would be that it's not all  _that_ bad. Well, if you're on  _top,_ that is. On top of the food chain, to be exact.

You see, if you're on top, everyone looks up to you. Everyone loves you. Everyone wants to  _be_ you. When you're on top, you don't ever have to worry about being bullied, or being teased. You don't ever have to worry about being ignored. Everyone treats you like a king.

So no, high school isn't all that bad for those on top. 

This means, for Eddie, high school  _sucks._

No one looks up to him. No one wants to be him. No one treats him like a king. If anything, they treat him like a servant, like someone who needs to cater to their every need at all times.

But for people like Richie Tozier, high school  _rules._ Richie is what most students would call the "rockstar" of Derry High. He's attractive, funny (not everyone agrees on this quality. AKA, _not_  Eddie), smart, and wildly sociable. Everyone loves him. Shit, even most teachers love him. He's got a way with words, charming every girl off their feet. He sleeps around like crazy, walking into the school halls with a new girl on his arm almost every week. Boys envy him, wishing they could have his badass demeanor. Not only is Richie very sociable with his classmates, but he's also involved in a handful of clubs and organizations around the school. He's the President of the Music club, Vice President of the Interact club, and he's also the school's star Track team member.

All in all, Richie Tozier has it made.

Which is why Eddie hates Richie with all of his guts and wants to see him get attacked by a rabid cat.

Richie and Eddie have never really gotten along. Mainly because Eddie can't stand Richie's overbearingly loud personality and Richie can't stand Eddie's uptight personality. 

Richie gets along with just about everyone else at Derry High,  _except_ Eddie. The two are always at each other's throats every chance they get. Whether it's through insults, glares, or the occasional flip off of the middle finger, the two are  _always_ in some sort of competition. Who can get the other to finally crack? Who can get the other to finally break down?

So far, neither of them have lost yet. Eddie won't lie, he's gotten pretty close to letting Richie's insults get the better of him. He's gotten close to crying in the safety of his bedroom at night. But he quickly reminds himself that Richie is just  _Richie,_ someone who means nothing to him. 

So for now, the two boys settle for making sure they let each other know how much they dislike the other at any chance they can get.

However, today marks the first day of Eddie's senior year. Things will have to be different this year. He can't keep letting Richie treat him like dirt. Though he's always stuck up for himself, this year, he won't go down without a real fight. If he has to knock Richie down a few pegs, he'll be more than happy to. 

 The two boys are also known to pull some pretty harsh pranks on each other as well. He's honestly pretty proud of what he's done to Richie in the past.

There was the time Richie made a rude comment towards Eddie while he was in the middle of his presentation for Speech. Everyone laughed at Eddie, making him feel like absolute shit, but he quickly pulled himself together and finished the presentation, passing it with a straight A. He quickly got his revenge though, sneaking into the track team's locker room during their next practice and taking Richie's clothes from his locker that he never seemed to actually lock. Richie had to walk around the rest of day in an old pair of sweatpants that were way too big on him, paired with a long ratty T-shirt from the nurse's office. Eddie laughed his head off along with everyone else when they all saw Richie walking down the hall that day, and one glare from Richie told Eddie that he  _knew_ it was Eddie who took the clothes.

There was another time when Richie took Eddie's lunch bag while the shorter boy went to the restroom during class, and drenched his perfectly put together ham and cheese sandwich with hot sauce. That day at lunch, when Eddie pulled his sandwich out and took a bite without paying attention, he immediately spit it out and began coughing, tears rushing down his face. As his two best friends, Stan and Ben, were trying to help him calm down and drink plenty of water, Eddie caught sight of Richie and all of his friends watching the scene from across the cafeteria, faces red from laughing so hard. The only three who weren't laughing, Eddie noticed, were Bill Denbrough, Beverly Marsh, and Mike Hanlon.

In retaliation, Eddie brought a stick of butter to school the next day, and buttered the floor right where Richie's locker was, making sure no one else was around to witness the action. During the next passing period, Eddie hurried over to stand near Richie's locker, and just like he hoped, Richie came bounding quickly down the hallway with a stack of books in his hands, and his backpack halfway unzipped. The second Richie's left foot stepped right in front of his locker, he quickly slipped and fell  _hard,_ dropping all the books, while everything from his backpack came flying out as well.

While everyone in the halls began cracking up, Eddie leaned down with a smirk, saying, "You might wanna be careful, Richie. The floor is  _quite_ slippery. Also, maybe this will teach you to zip your backpack up all the way, you dumbass."

Richie had simply glared at him and flipped him off, before wincing. "What the  _fuck_ did I slip on? And why is it so slimy?"

"Butter!" Eddie had replied brightly. "While I could be making delicious food with it at home, I think I might've found a better way to put it to use."

"Fuck you, Kaspbrak," Richie replied with pure hate in his eyes.

Eddie probably shouldn't of told him that he used butter to make him slip, because the very next day, Richie did the same exact thing to Eddie. And of course, everyone seemed to find it ten times funnier when it was Eddie who hit the floor, pointing and laughing for what felt like hours. Richie stood over him with a victorious grin. 

"Thanks for the inspiration, Eds!"

Eddie should've seen that one coming.

Overall, if the two weren't pulling elaborate pranks on each other, they simply argued and gave each other glares full of hatred at all times.

 _Oh yes,_ Eddie thinks as he arrives at Derry High on his first day.  _This year is going to be fun._

* * *

"Eddie!"

Eddie turns to see Stan jogging up to catch up with him. Eddie grins brightly.

"Stan! Can you believe it? We're  _seniors._ This is our last year at this shit hole of a school. This is our last year in  _Derry!"_

Stan's face lights up as he smiles.

They stop at Eddie's locker as Eddie gathers his books, Stan leaning against the closed locker next to his.

"I know. I can't  _wait_ to get out of Derry. Maybe to New York?" Stan says with a knowing grin.

"Yeah," Eddie breathes dreamily. "New York. That sounds amazing."

Stan nods a few times and sighs happily.

"I think this is the first time  _ever_ that I'm actually  _happy_ on the first day of school."

Eddie chuckles.

"Tell me about it. I actually woke up  _smiling_ this morning. One more year to go, Stan. One more year, and we're  _out of here."_

Stan opens his mouth to respond, but shuts it when he notices someone who must be somewhere behind Eddie.

"Who are you staring at?" Eddie asks, before he turns his head himself.

He groans out loud when he sees none other than the Trashmouth himself walking down the hall, loudly greeting everyone, giving handshakes and fist bumps along the way.

"Look, Eddie. Your best friend is here," Stan jokes, knowing full well about Eddie's hate for the curly haired boy.

"Shut the fuck up," Eddie rolls his eyes. "He's a real piece of work, you know that? Whatever. I don't need his shit this year. I refuse to take any crap from him anymore, and that's final. He's a dumbass, and he'll learn soon enough that not everyone will love him like they do here. Once he hits the real world outside of Derry, he'll learn. Mark my words, Stanley Uris. Because when he-"

"Fuck. Just when my senior year starts off well, it has to be shattered at the sight of someone as annoying as  _you._  Also, could you lower your voice? I can hear you blabbing from down the hall,"Eddie hears a new voice coming from right behind him.

He silently curses, shaking his head and ignoring Stan's weak shrug of the shoulders. He finally turns to see Richie towering over him with a smirk on his face.

"Wow. You're seriously so much more repulsive this close up," Eddie replies. "How terrible it is to see you on such a beautiful day. I hope your summer was as shitty as your personality."

Richie's eyes narrow, seeming to take Eddie's challenge.

"First of all, you're blind if you think  _I'm_ ugly. I mean, in case you haven't noticed, I can get any chick at this school in bed. Trust me, I've already gotten a  _plentiful_ amount of them. Second of all, my summer was great, thanks for asking. I see you're still the same as usual. Uptight, seeming to have a permanent stick up your ass."

"Go to hell, Tozier!" Eddie growls, shooting daggers at Richie.

Richie does nothing but chuckle.

"Such a weak comeback. Oh well. We can't all be winners, obviously. But it's okay. Maybe one day you'll learn how to  _be better._ Better like  _me._ Anyway, I'm getting so bored from standing here and talking to you, so I'm gonna go find someone who's actually worth my time. I hope I don't see you again," Richie says before stalking off.

Eddie doesn't even get a chance to respond, so he merely shouts out, "Asshole!"

Richie doesn't even turn around again.

Eddie huffs loudly, slamming his locker shut.

"So, what were you saying about not taking his crap anymore, Eddie?" Stan asks, trying to hold back his laughter.

Eddie glares at Stan and lightly shoves him.

"The day Richie Tozier finally realizes how much of an idiot he is, will be the best day of my life."

* * *

 

By the time sixth period rolls around, Eddie is feeling pretty tired.

However, he hasn't seen Richie around anymore, except for lunch, so at least there was that good news.

He walks into his English class early, just as he does with every other class, choosing a middle seat in the second row.

As minutes pass, the class quickly begins to fill up. Eddie's heart drops when he realizes this is the first class of the day where he doesn't have Stan or Ben by his side. In every other class so far, he's had at least one of them with him, but not this one.

Eddie groans quietly. This would mean that he would most likely not know _anyone_ in this class. 

He watches as more and more students file in, chatting and laughing, talking about their summer breaks. Eddie lays his head down, resting his face in his arms for a few moments as he waits for the class to start.

He doesn't notice that every other desk in the class has been taken, except for one desk that is directly behind him. He doesn't notice when one more student slides in the room right when the tardy bell rings and drop themselves in the desk behind him. He doesn't notice that this person huffs loudly, seeming frustrated with something. He doesn't notice who this person might be until they suddenly speak.

"Why can't I ever get one fucking school year without having  _you_ in one of my classes? Seriously, I was really starting to think I was gonna be lucky this year," Richie says.

Eddie closes his eyes, breathing in and out for a few moments to compose himself before he finally turns around.

"I apologize, Richie. I'm so  _sorry_ that I want to take Advanced Placement classes. I'm so  _sorry_ that you're too stupid to realize that there are only a handful of AP classes here at Derry, so the chances of the two of us landing in the same classes are  _very_ high. It must be hard not having much of a brain to use. Come to think of it, your brain must've shut down at some point due to permanent damage by that nest on top of your head you call  _hair,"_ Eddie says while gesturing up at Richie's wild curls.

Richie gives him a harsh glare in return. No one around them notices their bickering, too busy talking amongst themselves to pay attention to the two boys.

"How clever. Compare my sexy hair to a nest? So hilarious. Well, you know what? At least I'm not a fucking  _midget._ I mean, seriously. You could make a living off of playing one of the Munchkins in a stage production of 'Wizard of Oz'."

Eddie rolls his eyes.

"Better than being a lanky giraffe who can barely walk. You look like you're a stumbling drunk, old man. I feel bad for  _you._ "

"Nothing about me you should be feeling bad about. My life is great. Yours? Not so much. Looks like I'm the one who should be feeling sorry for  _you._ But, do I? Hmm. Let me think about it. Nope. I don't."

Eddie opens his mouth to bitch Richie out, when he's suddenly cut off by the sound of an older woman's voice.

"Class, let's get started," she says happily. "I'm Mrs. Harris. I'll be your AP English teacher this year."

Eddie reluctantly turns around, reminding himself that on the first day of classes, everyone just sits in a random seat, before moving somewhere else the next day or getting assigned seating by the teacher. He most likely won't have to deal with Richie sitting behind him after today, thank  _god._

He opens his notebook, ready to take any and all notes for the class.

* * *

 

"Okay. We have a few minutes of class left, so the last thing I want to go over really quick with you guys is who your English partner will be for the year. You'll be handling multiple big projects with this person as we tackle new lessons throughout the year. I would let you all choose your own partner, but I have a gut feeling that you all will choose your  _friends,_ instead of someone you could truly work well with together."

She pulls out a sheet of paper from her desk.

"I wrote these names randomly, so if you're truly unhappy with who you are paired with, you may come talk to me after class. Also, I  _will_ be analyzing how you all work with your partners, so if I need to do some switching up, I will. Alright, listen for you and your partner's name."

Eddie sighs softly to himself as she begins calling out names. He doesn't  _want_ an English partner. He's perfectly fine working by himself. The only people he would be happy being partners with are Stan or Ben. But unfortunately, there's no chance of that happening.

"Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier," Mrs. Harris announces.

There are a few snickers in the class, as Eddie freezes.

" _Excuse me?"_ Eddie screeches at the exact same time as Richie.

Mrs. Harris stops reading names to stare at the two boys, who are both fuming with anger.

"I'm not working with  _him!"_ Eddie shouts. "I'm sorry, but I  _have_ to have another partner. Anyone else. Please," he begs.

"For the first time in my life, I agree with.... _him,"_ Richie says with such distaste. "Partner me with anybody else. Maybe with this pretty little lady?" Richie asks as he gestures at a girl named Veronica, who simply bats her eyes and smirks at Richie in return.

Eddie doesn't even try to hide his disgust at the two of them.

Mrs. Harris simply smiles softly.

"Why don't the two of you want to work together?"

"Because he's a disaster," Eddie says at the exact same time that Richie says, "Because he's a nightmare."

Mrs. Harris chuckles at the two, causing both boys to give her a bewildered expression.

"So, you don't want to work together because you don't get along? This has nothing to do with your work ability? I'm sorry, boys. But I would be too lenient if I allowed the two of you to work with others just because you can't get along. You will be partners. I have a feeling we'll be getting some really great projects out of the two of you. Hey, maybe this can even be the start of a beautiful friendship!"

Mrs. Harris gives them one last large grin, before she resumes the rest of the names in the class.

Eddie's eyes widen at her carelessness, crossing his arms and huffing.

"Great," he mutters to himself.

"What an awesome fucking day this has turned out to be," Richie says sarcastically.

Eddie ignores him, too upset to even try to come up with a comeback.

"Okay. We're done for today. Oh, also! You all will be starting your first project with your partner tomorrow! Make sure the two of you bring your thinking caps," she says, glancing at Eddie and Richie with a teasing grin.

Eddie narrows his eyes and quickly gathers his things.

As all the others students quickly file out of the class, Eddie feels a rough tap on his shoulder.

"Listen here, Kaspbrak. Whatever projects we get, you and I will simply split the work in half and do it on our own. That way, I don't have to actually work with you and hear your annoying voice nagging me. Got it?"

Eddie smirks and straightens up, letting Richie know that even though he's a good amount shorter, he's not intimidated.

"No, I think  _you_ need to listen. If you haven't already realized, I'm a straight A student. And I plan to keep it that way. So no, we won't just be splitting the work in half to do it on our own time. We  _will_ be doing these projects together. I refuse to let your dumbass risk  _me_ getting a bad grade or even worse, _failing_. I won't allow it. So tomorrow, you better be ready to start working. Have a bad day!"

And with that, Eddie turns on his heel and leaves the classroom, feeling triumphant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I kind of left this story in the dark for a little bit, but I'm finally returning to it. I'm on summer break now so updates will be much more regular. I even have a set schedule for this story, just so I make sure I will not be slacking anymore. Updates WILL be every Wednesday and Saturday, so make sure to always check in on those days for a new chapter. If anything comes up that ends up preventing me from updating on a scheduled day, I will for sure let you guys know ahead of time. Thank you! Happy reading!

The next day in class, Eddie and Richie were... _not exactly happy,_ to say the least. Eddie, who arrives early to class as usual plops down in his seat with a grimace on his face. He sits in the same seat as he did the day before and hopes Richie will not sit behind him again, or better yet, be  _absent_. For good. 

But sadly, a few minutes before the bell rings to begin class, Richie comes strolling in with a calm look on his face, which immediately morphs into one of annoyance when he sees the only open seat is right behind Eddie yet again. He passes Eddie without even a glance in his direction, sitting down silently.

Eddie is almost shocked to hear nothing come from the taller boy's mouth. Usually he has  _something_ to say. More than half the time, it's an insult towards Eddie's outfit or just Eddie in general, but today, he's silent. Eddie quirks an eyebrow but doesn't turn around to question the boy. He actually breathes a sigh of relief. Maybe today, he could actually get the peace and quiet he's always wished to have from Richie.

But of course, just as he begins to relax and even sort of smile, the sound of a book slamming against the desk behind him causes him to nearly jump out of his skin. He quickly whips around to glare at Richie, who's not even looking at him. Richie simply grabs another thick textbook that isn't even for English class out of his backpack, allowing it to drop from his hands and land on his desk with a loud  _slam_ , once again startling Eddie even though he's staring straight at the book.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Eddie remarks harshly.

Richie still doesn't look at Eddie. He continues grabbing supplies out of his backpack as if Eddie didn't exist.

"I'm talking to you," Eddie speaks again. He sighs loudly when he is ignored by Richie again, spinning around in his seat when Richie seems to quiet down, finally. He stares straight ahead at the white board at the front of the room. 

It's quiet for a few moments and Eddie's eyes begin to droop. He didn't get much sleep last night, thanks to stress, nerves, and the fact that his mother....well, his mother. His eyes close on their own accord, and his head begins to nod off to the side. But right away, there's another resounding smack coming from right behind him that causes him to jump again. His eyes fly open and he gasps, wide awake now. Anger fills his body as he turns around again to stare at Richie furiously.

"Are you fucking serious, Richie? Could you be any more immature?" Eddie asks. Just like yesterday, all the students around them are busy conversing amongst themselves and laughing loudly, not bothering to glance at Richie or Eddie.

"What are you talking about, Kaspbrak? I'm merely getting my supplies out for class. Something that doesn't concern you in the least bit," Richie says easily, not phased by Eddie's rage.

"Cut the shit, Tozier. First of all, you have a Physics and Spanish textbook out, dumbass. Second of all, it's not necessary at all to slam your shit down like that."

"I don't recall the time I started caring about what you have to say to me," Richie says, his eyes narrowing at Eddie.

"I don't care if you don't care. Can't you just be a little more civilized? Oh, but don't hurt yourself trying. I know it must be really hard."

"Screw you. What I do is none of your business, runt."

"It is when it's right behind me!" Eddie hisses.

"I swear you get yourself all worked up so easily. It's kinda cute, actually. Your little face gets all red," Richie says as he reaches a hand forward to mockingly pinch Eddie's cheek.

Eddie smacks it away.

"Get your hands away from me. God, you probably don't even wash them, you-"

"Now, boys. I don't think this is how partners should be treating each other. We don't want to get off on the wrong foot now, do we?" a voice interrupts. 

Both Eddie and Richie seize their argument, and turn their heads upwards to see Mrs. Harris standing beside their desks, smiling down at them with a mug of coffee in one hand, the other hand in her pocket.

Eddie sighs.

But before he can speak, Richie beats him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Harris. I was just grabbing supplies out of my backpack, completely minding my own business and Eddie just turned around and started bullying me. I don't think I can work with someone like him. His words hurt too much."

Eddie groans loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Mrs. Harris, please. Don't believe anything this buffoon tells you. It's all a load of crap. Look, I know you said we have to be partners, but please, for the sake of both of our dignities, can you please let us have different partners?  _Please_? I won't ask for any other favors this year, I swear."

Mrs. Harris is silent as she stares back and forth between the two boys, who stare right back at her with hopeful eyes.

Finally, Mrs. Harris gives them a sympathetic look and shakes her head.

"Sorry, boys, no can do. I see too much potential in the work you two will come up with. I'd be stupid to let that go. You will be partners," she says with a small smile.

Eddie closes his eyes and sighs again, before slowly nodding and turning in his seat, not sparing another glance in Richie's direction.

* * *

Class goes by slowly, and by the time it's over, Mrs. Harris is standing at the front of the room to give a few last minute announcements. 

"Okay, class. Good work today. Now that I've explained the project in its entirety, I recommend that you and your partner get to work on it as soon as possible. Time flies when you're having fun. Isn't that right, Richie?"

The class snickers as Richie gives a fake grin and an overexaggerated nod. 

"Alright. I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a great rest of your day!"

Eddie, who is a boy of hard work and dedication, immediately turns around in his desk to catch Richie's attention before the boy can get up and leave.

"Today, after school. 4:30. We'll start work in the library," Eddie demands.

Richie scoffs.

"Ever think about the fact that I have a life, Kaspbrak? You know, with actual things to do? Friends to hang out with? Girls to make out with? I guess it wouldn't make sense to you, considering you don't really have much of one."

"Very funny," Eddie says dryly, earning a small chuckle from Richie. "You can put your plans aside for one afternoon. I'm sure your zoo animal friends won't miss you too much. If anything, I'd be doing them all a favor by taking your dumbass away from them for a few hours."

Richie finishes packing up his belongings, slinging his backpack onto his pack. He finally looks down at Eddie. 

Eddie has to strain his head back to actually stare Richie in the eye. Eddie also takes this time to notice that Richie's eyes are actually...really pretty. The taller boy had been wearing thick glasses all his life that always made his eyes appear to be huge, but he just recently ditched them for contacts. And now that Eddie was really taking the time to stare the boy in the eye, he notices that he looks really...pleasant with contacts instead of the glasses. Immediately, Eddie shoves that thought aside, focusing on glaring at Richie to let the boy know he was being serious.

Finally, Richie breaks their silent stare down to chuckle one last time, walking past Eddie, being sure to bump his shoulder against the shorter boy's purposely.

Eddie turns to watch the boy go, about to open his mouth again. However, Richie shouts one last sentence before he's out of the class, not turning to look back at Eddie once.

"I'll see you, Eddie. By the way, you look like a fucking anime character with your bambi eyes."

Before Eddie can reply, Richie is gone. Eddie lets out a deep breath he didn't even realize he was holding in.

Suddenly, he realizes something.

Richie actually called him by his name. 

He actually said  _Eddie._

* * *

 The sound of a steady clock ticking on the wall is all that's keeping Eddie sane right now. He's been sitting in the library for about fifty minutes now, waiting for Richie. He sighs for what seems like the thousandth time that day, and decides that if Richie isn't here in five more minutes, he's going home.

He should've known this would happen. It's not like Richie would ever actually commit to sticking to his word. Looks like Eddie might just be doing this project all on his own, after all. He sits there for a few more minutes, before he decides enough is enough. He begins to pack up his belongings when he suddenly hears soft footsteps coming up to the table he was sitting at. 

He looks up to see none other than Richie standing there, already setting down a journal, pencil, and the book they were assigned to read for the project. Richie silently pulls a chair back and sits down right across from Eddie.

Eddie simply stares at the boy for a few moments silently, not knowing what to do. He finally gets his belongings back out and sets them on the table again.

"You're late," Eddie states softly. "I was just about to leave."

Richie quirks an eyebrow.

"Late? You mean early? We agreed on 5:30. It's 5:20 right now. Early."

Annoyance fills Eddie.

"4:30 is the time we agreed on. 4:30, Richie. Not 5:30. I've been sitting here like a dumbass since then."

"Oh," Richie says, seeming completely unbothered. "My bad."

Eddie pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down and prevent telling off the curly haired boy. 

"Okay. Whatever. It doesn't even matter. Have you finished chapter 1 and 2 yet? Those are the chapters we were supposed to have ready by today."

Richie shakes his head.

"Nope. Haven't started the book."

Eddie stares at him incredulously. 

"Are you fucking serious? Well then, why the hell are you here? You should be reading the fucking book, not sitting here wasting my time!"

Richie snaps his head up to meet Eddie's eyes. His eyes turn dark with anger.

"You're the one who demanded I meet you here. Remember that,  _Eds?_ " Richie mocks, calling Eddie what he despised most.

"Do not fucking call me that," Eddie seethes. "My name is Eddie. Get that through your thick skull."

"Look, Kaspbrak. If we're going to be working together pretty much all year long, we might as well attempt to get something done today on our first project. I refuse to let this meet up go to waste. I'm using up some of my precious time for  _you,_ so I better be getting something out of this."

Eddie shakes his head slowly, at the sheer harshness of Richie's words.

"Richie," he says calmly, though he feels anything but calm. "I don't care about your life. I don't care if you're wasting your time with me. I don't care what you would've been doing right now if you weren't here with me. I couldn't care less about what you do with your time. What I care about, is a high grade on this project. What I care about, is quality work that shows I did the best I could. So. With every meet up we have, it will simply be to get work done on these projects. Nothing else. No small talk. Nothing. So next time, don't come in here whining about your perfect life because  _I don't give a shit._ When we're done here today, you can get back to your beautiful life where you think you're hot shit, and I can get back to mine."

Richie is glaring  _hard_ at Eddie by the end of the smaller boy's rant. 

"You don't know a fucking thing about me," Richie states.

"Yeah," Eddie says matter-of-factly. "And I don't want to know a fucking thing about you. I want to do this and go home."

Richie looks like he's about to leap across the table and attack Eddie. Eddie actually closes in on himself a little bit under Richie's intense glare. However, Richie doesn't move. He doesn't make a sound. He blinks slowly a few times before speaking so lowly, Eddie can barely hear him.

"You think my life is beautiful? My life is far from beautiful. So don't go around making stupid as fuck assumptions about others' lives when you don't the first thing about them. You don't know what you're talking about."

Eddie sighs in frustration. Another five minutes have passed by this point, and they  _still_ haven't gotten to work.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Eddie groans as he stands and begins packing his things up. He's definitely not in the mood to work anymore, especially not now that Richie seems to be pissed as fuck. "Look, I'm going to go home. You're clearly unprepared. Go home, read the chapters, catch up, and we'll try this again when you're actually ready to work."

"You're a dick."

Eddie freezes. He refuses to let others belittle him. 

"Excuse me?" Eddie says incredulously. "You're the one who shows up close to an hour late, doesn't apologize, and isn't even ready to work, yet  _I'm_  the asshole?"

Richie's eyes study him for a few moments, before frustration settles in again, and he crosses his arms and scoffs at Eddie.

"I was hardly late."

"Really? Because most people would agree that any thing after the scheduled time is considered late."

"God, Eddie," Richie sighs. "We need to work together on this project. We can't let every single meet up end like this. We need to stop snapping at each other like this."

And it's right then that Eddie notices something about Richie. He notices how the taller boy closes his eyes and slumps in his chair. Eddie finally realizes how  _exhausted_ Richie looks. He looks weary, like he hasn't gotten much sleep at all. His eyes even seem to be red-rimmed, as if he rubs at them a lot or maybe even cried recently. Just then, Eddie realizes that there is  _definitely_ more to Richie's life than he puts on display for everyone to see. Also, there's no denying it now that Eddie is really taking the time to look. Richie is  _beautiful._ Eddie hates admitting it, but it's true. Anyone would be able to see Richie's beauty. His dark chocolate brown eyes are gorgeous and his high cheekbones and pink lips make him  _radiate_ beauty. Eddie is honestly blown away.

"Alright," Eddie finally responds. Richie doesn't look like he's ready to fight anymore, so Eddie decides he'll cooperate as well. "Okay, fine. We'll work."

Richie nods and sits up.

"I-uh. I'm not really sure I have anything to work on today, though. I need to read. I'll do that tonight."

Eddie nods. He's about to tell Richie that they'll just depart for the day, and regroup tomorrow, but Richie beats him.

"Before we leave, I have a question," Richie states.

Eddie scrunches his eyebrows together, about to question the boy, but stops himself. He just told himself he'll cooperate. So he does.

"Okay," Eddie answers quietly. "What is it?"

"What makes you so.... _angry?_ Trust me, that's not even meant to be asked as an insult. I'm just curious. You just always seem...so uptight. And while I know you're not the biggest fan of me, I know for a fact that I'm not the only reason you seem to carry so much anger around with you all the time."

By the end of Richie's speech, Eddie is frowning. What kind of fucking question is that? However, Eddie suddenly realizes something. Richie is right. He is always angry. And he's most definitely uptight. Eddie can't remember the last time he truly let himself relax and just be  _happy._ He just didn't have that luxury. Not when he has the kind of mother he does, and especially not when he has tons of students at the school who treat him like shit.

"There are...several reasons. I'd rather not get into it," Eddie says quietly.

Richie just stares, silently letting him know he's listening.

Eddie sighs.

"My life isn't the best, if you can't tell," Eddie finally continues. "I just..I-I don't get along with a lot of students here. I'm kind of like a human punching bag for most of them. And while they don't physically punch, they sure do verbally punch me. And-and, I have a mother who treats me like everything will go wrong in my life if I make the slightest mistake. She always has something to correct me on, no matter what. She used to trap me in the house, telling me that the outside world was a bad place filled with nothing but danger. And I believed her. My father died when I was little, and any other family lives in different states. She's the only family I have, so no matter what, I aim to please her. I guess...I'm just not very happy."

Eddie snaps his mouth shut when he realizes everything he just said. Oh shit. He just spilled a whole sob story to Richie Tozier of all people. Now Richie would really find him weird.

However, Richie just stares at Eddie. And shockingly enough, Eddie would even describe the look as  _soft._

"Thank you for telling me that," Richie says. 

"You're welcome," Eddie responds. 

It's quiet now. Eddie's not really sure what to do. However, he answered a question for Richie. Now it's only fair for Richie to do the same.

"Can I ask  _you_ a question?" Eddie asks.

Richie's eyes narrow slightly, before he sighs.

"Go for it," he says.

"If you're such a god around Derry, why do you look like you're on death row right now? It sure as hell isn't just me who's making you look so miserable right now, you've been looking like this since you walked in."

"I haven't had the best day," Richie shrugs carelessly.

Eddie snorts.

"You? Not having a good day? Could've fooled me."

Richie huffs and glares at Eddie, leaning forward in his seat.

"You think you know me, Kaspbrak. But you don't. Do I have bad days? Yes, I do. Because majority of the students at this school suck and only want to talk to me because they think it'll boost their social status or something. If I was ever in deep shit or hurt, none of them would even bother to help me, but when it comes to popularity or some shit, I'm suddenly the go to man. My parents hardly know I exist so I live off the attention I get around this school. Even if it's all fake attention from students who don't actually give a shit about me, it's better than being ignored 24/7. They fill the gap my parents don't give me."

Eddie is stunned by the end of Richie's rant. He honestly had no idea Richie had that kind of home life. He almost felt...sympathy for him. Almost. 

"I'm sorry," Eddie finally says.

Richie chuckles.

"Right," Richie responds dryly.

"I'm serious, Richie. That's...that's gotta really suck. But...I just want you to know. Sometimes, it's okay to let your guard down. If you don't, you'll just keep everything bottled in...and then one day, you'll just...snap."

This time, Richie full on laughs out loud in the quiet library, earning a quick "shh" from the librarian. 

"What is this, Kaspbrak? Trying to turn your worst enemy into a lonely loser like yourself? Richie says with a mocking smile.

Eddie freezes, and stares blankly at Richie for a few moments. Finally, he stands quickly and packs up his things, shoving them in his backpack without even caring if they are organized or not.

"You know what, Tozier? You can call me every name in the book, it still won't matter. They're just words. Nothing I haven't heard before. I can get over it. But you? You're just going to keep this stupid  _too cool for school_ facade up, and in the end, you'll always be the same broken boy you are right now. Stop focusing on other people, Richie. Just focus on yourself."

Richie stares straight forward, avoiding eye contact with Eddie. However, Eddie notices the slight flinch in Richie's body from Eddie's words. When it's clear Richie won't be responding, Eddie sighs.

"Look, just. Read the chapters tonight, and contact me when you're done. They aren't very long so it shouldn't take too much of your time. Once we're done with this project, you can go back to your life of having it all. And I can go back to mine. Then we can stop pretending like we actually give a shit about each other."

Eddie knows his words would sting. But he doesn't care. Richie deserves to hear it. 

He turns and leaves the library, leaving Richie alone with his own thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Next chapter will be coming on Wednesday! Stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. Here's a brand new chapter for you all! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and choose to stick with me through this story. It means everything to me when you all read, leave kudos, and comment.

It wasn't until the following Friday night that Eddie hears from Richie again. Richie explains that he's caught up with the chapters they needed to have read, and that they should meet up and begin work. 

"Wow. You caught up  _and_ even read a couple chapters past what we needed to have done right now? I'm truly shocked," Eddie says into the speaker of his cell phone.

" _Haha._ So hilarious, Kaspbrak. Anyway, should we meet up tomorrow or something?"

Eddie ponders for a few seconds.

"Tomorrow," he finally confirms.

"Tomorrow," Richie echoes. "Where?"

"Hm. Anywhere is fine with me," Eddie answers.

"That's not very helpful."

"Well, how about at the top of Mount Everest? Or maybe in a volcano? Maybe we could just go to the beach and sit in the sand," Eddie says in a mock-excited tone.

"You're fucking insufferable," comes Richie's reply.

"Well, we implied  _anywhere,_ so I like to be creative. How about the public library?"

"No."

"No?" Eddie asks, confused at the sudden change in tone of Richie's voice.

"Nope. I'm sort of....um...banned from going back in there," Richie finally replies.

Eddie's eyebrows shoot up, as an amused smile spreads across his face.

"How are you banned from coming to the public library?"

Richie groans.

"You don't wanna hear. It's such a stupid story," Richie whines.

"Oh trust me, I want to hear all about your usual display of stupidity."

"Shut up. Anyway, I'm banned because I was dared to flash my junk at the librarian for ten seconds. She actually stared at my dick for a good seven seconds before she finally told me get out and never come back. I got fifty dollars out of it, so totally worth it."

"Ew, she's like sixty!" Eddie cringes.

"Eh, doesn't mean she's not into dick anymore."

"You're disgusting. But...that's actually pretty funny. You got yourself banned from a public area, Richie. I hope you know how ridiculous that sounds."

"But not everyone can say they became fifty dollars richer in the span of about fifteen seconds, can they?"

Eddie snorts.

"No, I guess not."

Richie lets out a breathy laugh that causes a certain  _feeling_ to run through Eddie's body. He's not entirely sure what feeling it is, he's not entirely sure he even  _wants_ to know. Because that feeling might freak him out a little bit. Or, more like a  _lot_ a bit.

"So," Eddie says as he awkwardly clears his throat. "What did you do after you flashed her?"

"Pulled my pants back up and saluted her. She was practically shoving me out of the doors already," Richie replies, his voice deep and raspy.

And it's right then that Eddie realizes he's actually having a  _normal_ conversation with Richie Tozier. He's not sure he would've ever imagined this happening. Just a few days ago, they hated each other's guts, and now, here they are telling each other jokes and exchanging funny stories.

"Hm. Well, you should've just explained to her that it was just a stupid dare. Maybe you wouldn't of gotten banned."

"Whatever," Richie grunts.

"Well, anyway. We'll meet there tomorrow, regardless."

"Wait, what? I just told you we can't meet there."

"I'll tell you what. I'll even pick you up, just to be extra nice," Eddie says.

Richie groans loudly into the phone.

"Around five-ish?" Eddie asks.

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date, Kaspbrak?" 

"Of course not," Eddie immediately responds, brightly. "I'm way too good for you."

Richie snorts into the phone. 

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow around five."

"Fine," Richie says before he continues. "Do you  _really_ think you're too good for me?"

"Yeah," Eddie answers. "I'm not into boys whose hair looks like bird nests."

Eddie doesn't want to admit that he secretly thinks Richie's hair is literally  _beautiful._ His curls are always so perfectly placed, and Eddie secretly loves the way some of them droop down and brush against the boy's high cheekbones.

"Keep trashing my hair, Kaspbrak. I know you're lying. My hair is stunning."

Eddie grins into the receiver, but immediately covers it up.

"Well, seeing as I'm too good for you, I should probably hang up now and talk to someone who's actually more on my level," Eddie jokes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Eddie."

Eddie hangs up without another word, and finds himself feeling oddly happy and maybe even a little excited for the following day's events.

* * *

 

"You know, I've never seen you wearing something decent before," is the first thing Eddie says when Richie hops into his car the following day.

It's true, though. At school, Richie is always dressed in band t-shirts and ripped jeans, paired with some old tennis shoes that look like they could fall apart at any given second. However, today, he actually looks pretty nice. Dressed in a button up gray short sleeved shirt, and black jeans that fit nicely around his legs. He's even wearing a pair of black converse that oddly fit the outfit perfectly. The converse even look clean and put together.

Richie rolls his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Eddie. You're late," he replies.

"It's 5:30," Eddie says. "I said I'd pick you up around five."

"Yeah, " Richie says. " _Around_ five. That gives you a ten minute block after 5. Anything after 5:10 is late. You're a whole twenty minutes late. Looks like we're both on the board of tardiness now."

"Oh,  _whatever,_ " Eddie answers. "That is so not a rule. Around five means anywhere from 5 to 5:30, so I'm right on time."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night, I'll let you believe whatever you wanna believe," Richie jokes.

"Thank you," Eddie dryly replies.

"So. Why were you late?"

Eddie sighs as he drives. He's always been proud of his driving. He always followed the speed limits, and he follows every driving rule he read about during his online driving school.

"I was busy," Eddie says defensively. 

He chooses not to elaborate on the fact that his mother asked him countless questions before he was finally able to leave the house.  _Where are you going? Who are you going with? With Richie Tozier? Oh honey, he's not a good influence on you at all. He's a bad boy. You shouldn't be hanging around someone like him. He's going to rub off on you._

"Hm," Richie says as he stares out of the window, seeming to check out of the conversation. 

Eddie is sometimes shocked at how quickly Richie's personality can drift in and out. One second, he's completely alert and able to keep up a conversation, and the next second, he seems distracted and in deep thought.

Eddie wonders what the curly haired boy must be hiding. Or at least what's on his mind.

It's silent for the rest of the car ride until Eddie pulls up into the parking lot of the public library. This seems to bring Richie back to planet Earth.

"Wait, what are we doing here? What part of 'I can't be here' did you not understand, Kaspbrak?"

"The 'can't' part," Eddie responds happily, while stepping out of his car. "Come on."

Richie quickly steps out of the car and follows Eddie. 

Eddie pushes open the doors of the library and walks inside. Richie follows reluctantly, spewing out different whines and threats towards the shorter boy. Eddie simply smiles and ignores him, walking right up to the main desk. The old and frizzled librarian looks up at the two of them, looking more grumpy than ever. She smiles gently towards Eddie but her eyes immediately harden when she sees Richie.

"You can't be here," she immediately says.

Richie sighs loudly and spins around to exit, until Eddie is grabbing his sleeve and forcing him to turn around again. Richie groans and complies, allowing himself to be turned around by Eddie, facing the librarian again.

"Excuse me," Eddie says to the librarian. "I would like to enquire as to why you banned my friend here."

"Public indecency," she spits angrily, glaring at Richie.

Richie audibly gulps.

"Ma'am, you can't possibly  _ban_ someone from coming to a public area just for following some silly dare his friends made. I mean, they offered money to him. If there hadn't been any money involved, Richie would've never shown off his body to you. I just think it's a bit silly to completely ban him from ever coming here again. He didn't mean to upset you so much."

The librarian scowls and stares at the two of them for a few moments before she finally nods and gestures to go on.

"Alright, go ahead," she says, sitting back in her chair. "But if he ever pulls something like that again, he's  _done."_

Both Eddie and Richie nod quickly in agreement and confirmation.

"Thank you," the boys say as they turn around. 

Eddie pushes Richie by the shoulders to the back of the library, where there are numerous empty tables. 

"Not so goody two shoes, are we?" Richie says once they are seated. 

"What do you mean?"

"You just forced an authoritative figure to let me stay," Richie exclaims.

"Ooh, authoritative. Big word," Eddie answers with a grin.

"I will strangle you one day, Kaspbrak," Richie says.

Eddie chuckles softy as they grab their supplies out of their bags.

"You wouldn't want to do that, Richie. You've already been banned for public indecency, do you really want to add homicide to your record?"

Richie stares at him for a few moments before his mouth drops open and he's laughing, his eyes shut and his head upturned. Eddie eventually joins in on the laughter. This causes the librarian to shush them, which just makes them laugh even harder, tears flowing down their cheeks.

Eddie realizes that this is the very first time he has ever found himself genuinely laughing in the presence of Richie Tozier.

Eddie surprisingly also finds out that he doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far! The story will begin to pick up very soon. More action will actually start to happen!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you guys! Enjoy! Happy reading :)

Their assignment was due the following month. Time seemed to pass swiftly once Eddie and Richie seemed to become more at ease with each other. They had been meeting twice a week for the past month and a half, sometimes three times a week if needed. They worked pretty well together. They weren't best friends or anything, probably not even friends, they still bickered like crazy and found the other insufferable majority of their time spent together, but they somehow found a way to to make it work. It was progress.

Though neither of them wanted to admit it, they both knew they had some sort of indirect friendship blooming. Maybe it wasn't the greatest friendship, and they definitely weren't nice to each other outside of their work environment, but there was definitely some kind of difference between them from the time they first began working. Sometimes, Eddie couldn't be bothered to have to change his attitude completely towards Richie when they were in public at the school. Sometimes, Eddie finds himself passing Richie through the halls, giving him a polite smile and wave, but when he receives nothing but a glare from Richie in return, Eddie has to remind himself that _Oh yeah, we aren't actually friends in any way when we aren't by ourselves working on the project_. But, Eddie can't shake the feeling that there's something about Richie that simultaneously intrigues and frustrates him. He can't quite place his finger on it.

"I think we're done," Eddie says as they sit at the library after school, their usual time, when there aren't many students present. He runs his eyes over their report for what feels like the millionth time, before smiling in a satisfactory manner. "And we're even a week early," he grins, pleased with their work they had completed.

Eddie glances up to meet Richie's eyes, only to see something strange. Richie was smiling, but it wasn't quite reaching his eyes. However, a second later, the curly haired boy seemed to snap out of it, clearing his throat and sitting up straight in his seat while nodding. Eddie ponders silently, wondering what he could've possibly said that made Richie react in that way. Hm.

Eddie can't help but think about the fact that their weekly meetings will be stopping, at least for a little while. Or maybe forever, I mean, who's to say that Richie won't go to Mrs. Harris, whining and complaining about how awful of a partner Eddie was to him. Who's to say that Mrs. Harris won't end up feeling guilty and replace Eddie with another partner for Richie. That could be possible. Eddie hates to admit that he hopes that's not the case at all.

Little did he know, Richie was having the exact same thoughts.

"So, um," Richie stammers. "I'm guessing that since this report was over the cultural context, the next will maybe be over theme? Maybe...maybe we could get started a little early?" He offers.

Eddie is thrown off for a split second. Richie's actually offering for them to start working on their next project? Meaning, he must be okay with having Eddie as a year long partner by this point?

"W-well, I mean, we have lots of time before we even have to start the next project. You don't want a little time off from this work? We've put a lot of our time into it the past month and a half," Eddie responds.

Richie nods quickly and leans back before he sighs. He almost looks a little upset. Suddenly, his face brightens again. Eddie wonders how he's able to do that so fast.

"So, there's this party on Saturday," Richie starts. "I know you're sort of...not really friends with anyone. Y'know, you really are kind of an anti-social turtle when you think about it."

Eddie knows Richie means well, yet he still can't help but feel slightly insulted by Richie's choice of words.

"It's not like many people here want to talk to me, Richie. Including yourself. Besides, I'm perfectly fine with my two best friends, Stan and Ben. You know that. I don't need anymore than them."

Richie rolls his eyes.

"Blah blah blah. Everyone can use more friends. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe you could go -- to the party, y'know...if you wanted."

Eddie's eyes widen, his face masking confusion.

"I-I don't do parties," Eddie finds himself saying.

"Ever?"

"Never."

"Well," Richie shrugs. "Make an exception."

"Why?"

"Because," Richie begins. "I'm tired of seeing you look all mopey at school when you're by yourself. Don't get me wrong, I don't really care if you're having a bad day or whatever. I care because seeing someone else in a bad mood just dampens mine. It's selfish of you, really. So stop doing it. I'm tired of having to see your ridiculous face looking all gloomy every time I turn a corner."

Of course Richie finds a way to insult him as much as he can when they're just having a normal conversation.

"Wow, Richie. You should feel proud of your ability to insult someone more than three times in just a few sentences, and even somehow make it about yourself."

Richie nods. "I am."

Eddie sighs and says, "Whatever, I wasn't even invited."

"Well, I'm inviting you right now," Richie says.

"It's not your party."

"It might as well be mine. When I invite someone, they're invited. If you haven't realized, this is kind of my school, Kaspbrak. So if I want to invite someone to a party, no matter whose it is, they're invited."

"Wow, must be great to be you," Eddie says flatly with a roll of his eyes."I can't tell if I'm flattered or insulted by your invitation, but I'm not going to go."

"Why not?" Richie groans, frustrated.

"I have no reason to," Eddie replies. "Besides, I won't know anybody there personally."

"You know me."

"Yes, Richie, that is correct. I know you. But in public, you only ever seem to glare at me and make fun of me, so that's not really too comforting."

"So, you're not coming," Richie states, seeming to completely ignore Eddie's reasoning.

Eddie shakes his head, his perfectly styled hair, not budging.

"My life is awkward enough. I don't need to add two hours of standing by myself at some guy's house party that I don't even know. I can be at my perfectly nice home, reading, or better yet, hanging out with my two friends."

Richie stares silently at him for a few moments, seeming to study him, before he takes a deep breath and changes the subject.

"So, tomorrow. Do you want to get started on the next project after school?"

"Can't."

"You can't? Why not?" Richie asks, seeming offended that someone actually turned down an offer by him.

Eddie mumbles something unintelligible, his cheeks reddening slightly.

Richie's eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"What'd you say?"

Eddie takes a deep breath and repeats himself more clearly. "I've got movie night with my mother."

It's silent for a few seconds as Richie takes in Eddie's answer. Eddie avoids eye contact, finding his journal full of notes for the report extremely compelling. Finally, Richie speaks.

" _Movie night with your mother?_ " he says, trying not to laugh. "Are you being _serious_ right now?"

Eddie sighs loudly and nods.

"Yes," he hisses. "It's a...weekly tradition. Every Thursday night is what she likes to call movie night. We sit together and watch an old movie and eat popcorn. It's not really fun, considering she always falls asleep halfway through, yet she still gets mad if I even attempt to leave at anytime. And she always scolds me about how much popcorn I eat. Anyway, it's only once a week and she never lets me miss it. I guess it's her way of trying to get some last 'fun' memories with me before I graduate and go off to college."

Richie seems wildly amused by Eddie's explanation.

"You actually watch movies with your mother on a scheduled day every week?" Richie sneers.

"Yeah," Eddie replies. "I kind of just explained it to you. Were you not listening?"

"So what kind of movies do you watch? Any good ones?"

Eddie shrugs one shoulder.

"Mostly just old movies in black and white. Sometimes musicals."

"So do you guys like, sing along to the songs in the musicals and stuff? Have a little karaoke party?"

Eddie lowers his eyes to his journal yet again, avoiding Richie's judging eyes.

"Oh my god, you totally do," Richie says. "You really fuckin do?"

"I don't! She does! She sings along. I don't," Eddie answers defensively.

"Mhm," Richie nods. "I believe you," he says sarcastically.

"Whatever, Richie. You're seeming to forget that I don't really care about your opinions on me and my life. Remember that?"

"So, do you know the words to those songs? Do you sing them while you're showering and stuff? When you're not with your mother?" Richie asks with a snicker.

Eddie rolls his eyes at his immature behavior.

"Everyone knows the words to classic songs from famous musicals, Richie. I'm sorry you weren't ever raised on the every day American culture."

Richie laughs loudly, earning a harsh shush from the librarian.

"So, you _do_ sing them when you're alone? That's fuckin hilarious. Sing one for me right now?"

Eddie gives him a deadpan look and shakes his head.

"You've already been barred from this library once. You really want to add another ban because you had me break out into song and dance?"

"Oh, so you dance too? I'd pay to see your lame ass singing and dancing to _The Sound of Music_ and shit."

Eddie gives him the middle finger, though he can't help but laugh along with Richie.

* * *

 It's the following Friday at school when it happens.

Eddie is walking to his locker after his second class of the day. The moment he arrives to switch his books out, he feels a harsh shove against his shoulder, that ends up making him lose his balance and topple to the ground, dropping his books in the process. Eddie knows immediately that this wasn't Richie. Richie would never actually physically hurt him, or even shove him like that. Even if Richie has publicly embarrassed him more times than he can count, he's never been an actual bully to Eddie.

Eddie looks up to see Henry Bowers and Patrick Hockstetter leaning over him with demeaning smirks on their faces. Several students who saw the incident begin to giggle and laugh at Eddie. Henry and Patrick high five each other, before Henry leans down towards Eddie.

"Stay out of my way, fag. Tired of seeing your fairy ass leaving your little pixie dust everywhere you walk. It's nauseating."

Patrick laughs loudly and gives Eddie a kick in the side before they walk away proudly.

Eddie coughs and slowly collect his belongings that fell with him, when he suddenly looks up and sees a sight that causes his heart to stop.

There, in the crowd of laughing students, is Richie, smirking and giggling right along with the students.

It's not like Richie hasn't laughed at Eddie's mishaps before, but this time, Eddie can't help but feel angry and even a bit devastated over it. Eddie thought they were forming some sort of weird friendship. He didn't think Richie would still treat him like everybody else does in this school anymore. But, apparently, he's wrong. Eddie glares at Richie, staring him down right in the eyes. Richie's smile lessens as he backs away from the crowd slightly, as if he doesn't want to be seen by Eddie anymore. Eddie takes a deep breath and stands up again, giving everyone a _You can go away, now_ look. Everyone slowly begins to scatter in different directions, paying no mind to Eddie anymore.

Eddie grabs the books he needs for his next class and begins walking in the direction where Richie is standing.

He avoids any eye contact with Richie as he's about to pass, though he can feel Richie's eyes on him the entire time.

"What happened there, Eds? Lose your balance?" Richie says in a teasing voice just as Eddie passes.

However, Eddie doesn't laugh, or even smile. He just continues to walk, not looking once in Richie's direction as he goes.

"Oh, come on! It was a joke!" He can hear Richie shout from behind him, but he doesn't turn around.

Some things just never change, he reminds himself.

* * *

 "So, about that party tomorrow..." Richie says later that day, during their usual meet up in the library.

Eddie almost skipped out on going, he was still angry at Richie for what had happened earlier that day, but he decided last minute that he can't let anything Richie does or say, get to him. Ever.

"Nothing has changed since the last time you asked me about it," he responds.

"So, are you going to come?" Richie asks, completely ignoring Eddie's statement yet again.

"No. I already told you that."

"Why?"

Eddie narrows his eyes. Richie is persistent, Eddie will give him that. He decided to challenge the boy.

"Why do you want me to come so bad?" He asks, hoping it will throw Richie off guard.

It works.

Richie looks taken aback by the question, and his mouth drops as he seems to struggle for an answer. He looks as if he might insult Eddie, but he instead sighs.

"I don't. I already told you. I just think you need to get some more friends so you're not looking all mopey and depressed all the time."

"I have friends."

Richie snorts.

"Yeah. Stanley Uris and Ben Hanscom. Losers."

"Don't call them that. They're nice. Unlike _some_ people," Eddie says sarcastically, referring to the curly haired boy himself.

"The bird watcher and the history nerd? Those are what you call your friends?" Richie says.

"Yes," Eddie says without hesitation. He loves his best friends. He's not going to sit around and let Richie shit on them.

Richie is silent for a few moments and then shrugs before he picks up a pencil and begins tapping it on the table absentmindedly.

"Suit yourself, Kaspbrak."

Eddie nods.

"Gladly."

* * *

 "That asshole stole my journal," Stan growls when he, Ben, and Eddie are sitting in Ben's living room that evening. 

Eddie immediately glances up from the book he was currently reading.

"Who stole what?" he asks curiously, feeling bad.

"Fucking Bowers stole my journal earlier today. He won't give it back. I've already asked him multiple times, and every time he just laughs and tells me to fuck off. I need that journal back! It's my life."

Eddie feels anger boil in his abdomen. Fucking Bowers always going out of his way to make their lives a living hell.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Stan. Is there any way at all you can get it back?"

Stan buries his face in his hands and groans loud and long.

"Gretta Keene is having a party tomorrow night. Bowers will be there. Stan is worried that he's going to open the journal and read Stan's...entries out loud to everyone," Ben says sympathetically.

"Entries?" Eddie asks, confused.

" _Yes,_ entries. Y'know, personal entries? Sort of like a diary that people keep with their private thoughts that no one else should read?"

Eddie's jaw drops.

"Oh shit. This is bad," he says.

"No fucking shit, Eddie!" Stan shouts.

Eddie feels terrible. He's about to wrap an arm around Stan's shoulder comfortingly, when suddenly, a thought dawns on him. 

_Gretta Keene is having a party tomorrow night. So that's the party Richie has been badgering Eddie about._

Eddie takes this into deep consideration for a few moments, before he makes a decision to do something he never thought he would be doing.

"Stan. I think I might have a way to get your journal back for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Let me know your thoughts! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've got a new chapter for you all. I really hope you enjoy this one. Also, if you're on summer break right now, I hope you're enjoying your break. I'm from Texas, so it's super hot over here right now. But I hope you all are staying safe and having a good time. Enjoy the chapter. Happy reading!:)

"Eddie, thank you  _so_ much for doing this. I mean - are you sure you wanna do this?" Stan asks on the other end of the line the following evening.

Eddie takes a deep breath and nods to himself as he gives himself a once over in his full body mirror in his bedroom.

"Yeah, Stan. I can do this. It's no problem. You're my best friend."

"So, wait. Richie invited you? As in,  _Richie Tozier?_ I promise I don't mean to sound rude, but are you sure he...actually meant to invite you? Or does this seem like some kind of trap? I'm just trying to look out for you," Ben says from the other end as well.

He must be at Stan's right now, Eddie thinks.

"He seems honest enough. Besides, we've been sort of getting to know each other the past month or so since we've been partners in English. I don't know, I don't think he means to be messing with me this time, guys. I think we're good."

"Okay, if you're sure," Stan replies.

"I am. Well, anyway. I've got to get going if I'm gonna get this journal back for you. I'll keep you guys updated. Let you know when I get there and stuff."

"And don't forget! Be sure to go straight to Gretta's bedroom first. Bowers is always with her, he's probably got it in tossed aside in her room. And drive to my house as soon as you find it. I've already got thank you cookies baking in the oven right now. Your favorite kind. Seriously, Eddie. I can't thank you enough for doing this," Stan rambles.

Eddie chuckles as he runs a nervous hand through his big hair for what feels like the millionth time. He decided to let it go a bit free tonight. He's usually got it so stiff and styled perfectly. But tonight, he decided to let it do more of its own thing, which ended up turning out pretty nice. It looked a lot fuller and thicker, framing his face nicely. For his outfit, he chose the nicest pair of dark skinny jeans he has, paired with one of his favorite sweaters, a soft cream colored sweater that was about two sizes too big, so it hung down towards his thighs. He usually just wore it around the house, but Stan and Ben always complimented him when he wore it, so he figured it couldn't hurt to try it out for one night.

"I'll be over there soon. Trust me, I have no intention of staying to chat with all the upstanding citizens of Derry High."

Stan and Ben both snicker on the other line.

"Well, be careful, Eddie. If anyone tries to start anything with you, just get out of there," Ben says comfortingly.

Eddie nods and begins skipping down the stairs, feeling satisfied when he sees his mother asleep in front of the television. 

"Alright, guys. I'll text you. Bye," he replies before he pockets his phone and quietly opens the door, before he slips out and shuts it behind him.

He pulls his mother's car keys out of the shoulder bag he's carrying with him, unlocking the vehicle and getting inside. He takes a deep breath, he's only driven this car a few times. He starts the ignition and reverses out of the driveway calmly and cautiously, before he begins to drive.

He drives with music playing softly in the background, though he's too caught up in his own thoughts to know what song is currently playing.

He thinks about how hopeful Richie looked when he kept asking him to the party. Why, though? Was it because he actually wanted Eddie there? Or are Stan and Ben right? Is he just trying to trick Eddie into coming so he can be the butt of some elaborate prank that Richie pulls?

Eddie hopes the latter is not the case. But he can't help but let that fear creep up on him, making him just want to get there, find the journal, and get the hell out before anyone even sees him. He begins to give himself a pep talk in his mind.

_You've got this, Eddie. It's just one silly house party. Get the journal and go. For your best friend. You can do this._

 

* * *

Eddie opens the front door to Gretta's house and slips in, trying his best to go unnoticed. However, just as he suspected, lots of students he recognizes from school, immediately begin eyeing him in a judgmental manner, probably wondering who the hell let him come. He shuts the door behind him and lets his eyes roam quickly through the house. It's nice enough. A pretty big living room with a kitchen off to the side. Eddie doesn't let himself get too caught up in looking around. He immediately gets into his zone. He's here for the journal, and that's it.

But where would Gretta's bedroom be? Shit, he should've asked Stan if he might have any idea. Is is downstairs or upstairs? Shit, what if it's locked? That's not good. Eddie begins to internally panic, when he suddenly makes eye contact with a very familiar set of eyes across the room.

Richie is staring straight at him with a soft grin on his face. When he realizes Eddie is staring back, he slowly raises one of his big hands and waves. Eddie gulps, because  _Wow, Richie looks amazing._ Dressed in all black head to toe. Eddie is immediately smitten. Black is a nice color on Richie, he thinks. And Richie's hair seems to be even more wild than usual tonight, his curls springing in all sorts of different directions. 

Finally, Eddie shakes out of it, and brings himself back to reality. Richie is still staring at him but his hand finally drops back into his lap. Eddie clears his throat and gives a polite smile before he turns and walks in a different direction, towards the stairs. He can't stay there and keep up that weird staring contest with Richie. 

The curly haired boy's stare was just... _too much_ for Eddie to handle right now. He's not sure what that even means, he's not sure what Richie's stare meant, he's not sure of anything right now. He knows he needs to just head upstairs and start opening random doors until he finds that bedroom.

He quickly reaches the steps, not allowing himself to glance in any other direction other than straight ahead. He begins walking up, with a newfound determination and skip in his step.

* * *

 

That newfound determination and skip in his step lasted for maybe ten seconds.

Eddie is back into full on panic mode, because so far, every bedroom he's tried has either been locked or occupied by couples... _doing stuff that Eddie would've rather not seen._ However, each room did not look like Gretta's. He looks down the hallway and sees a couple more doors. He hopes one of those is Gretta's bedroom.

He heads over to the one on the left first. He tries the handle, but it's locked. Eddie curses, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Trying to commit a burglary?" A voice sounds from behind him.

Eddie nearly jumps out of his skin, whipping around so fast, he nearly loses his balance. His eyes widen on their own accord when he comes face to face with none other than Richie Tozier.

"R-Richie. What are you doing up here?"

Richie smirks, and Eddie tries his best to ignore how good the taller boy looks when he does that.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing."

"I was just...uh. I was exploring the house. The color scheme is beautiful. I'm taking notes, y'know. I've been meaning to paint a few rooms back at my house. I'm really liking what I see so far..."

It's silent between the two as Eddie desperately tries to keep up the facade. Richie stares at him for a moment before a huge smile breaks out across his face and he begins laughing. Eddie just watches, while both arguing with himself, and staring in awe at Richie's smile.

"Shit, Kaspbrak. And I thought  _I_ was a shitty liar. You definitely just gave me a run for my money."

Eddie rolls his eyes and huffs, crossing his arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Aw, Eds. Don't look so down," Richie continues. "It's okay. You're still the cutest in my book. Now. How about you tell me why you're _really_ up here?"

Eddie stares pointedly for a few moments before he sighs.

"Bowers stole a personal journal that belongs to Stan. I figured he would bring it over here and try to read some of it out loud in front of everyone, so...I'm here to get it back."

Richie stares at him blankly for a few moments, emotionless. Eddie wonders what he must be thinking. Finally, he speaks.

"Is that the  _only_ reason you're here?" He asks.

And in all the time Eddie has known Richie, this may be the most serious he's ever seen the curly haired boy.

"Uh," Eddie says. "Yeah. That's the only reason."

Richie nods slowly, seeming to process the information.

"Okay," he responds to Eddie. "Well, you're not at the right room. Come on, the room is this one right here," Richie says as he beckons Eddie to follow him to the furthest door down the hall, the only one Eddie hasn't checked yet.

Richie opens the door easily, so casually. He steps in and Eddie follows closely behind.

Gretta's room is definitely that of a teenage girl's. Posters line the walls all over, while several magazines are scattered across the floor and the bed. There is a huge vanity to the side with loads of makeup and feminine products covering it. The walls are a light dusty pink, and there's one window on the opposite side of the room. 

Eddie steps over random piles of dirty clothes that little the floor. Richie stays at the entrance of the room, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed, watching the shorter boy. 

After a few moments of looking around and moving things with his shoes, finally Eddie sees a blue, worn out journal on the floor on the far end of the room. Eddie immediately breathes a sigh of relief, recognizing it as Stan's right away. He hurries to pick it up and hugs it to his chest as he smiles. He spins quickly and lets out an excited  _Yes!_ and giggles. 

Richie is still there, watching the whole scene unfold. He has a weird look on his face, Eddie realizes. It's a soft look, his eyes bright with a gentle smile. Eddie smiles back happily.

"I, uh - I found it," Eddie says uselessly, as if it's not obvious enough that he found the damn journal. "Looks like my job here is done. I guess I should uh, - be going now."

Richie doesn't say anything in return, just continues to stand there with that same look on his face.

Eddie quickly closes in on himself, under that stare. He's quickly becoming nervous, so he walks towards the door, which happens to also be towards Richie. Right when he's about to pass the taller boy, he's blocked.

Richie puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him from going out. Eddie immediately snaps his head up to meet Richie's eye, giving him a questioning look.

"Would you like a drink?" Richie asks with a genuine look.

Eddie doesn't know what to say. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, before he shakes his head once.

"I don't really drink," he answers. "Plus, I'm driving, so..."

Richie nods in return. 

"How about water, then? Soda? I think Gretta has sweet tea in the fridge as well," Richie says thoughtfully.

"Um, okay. Water will be fine," Eddie says shyly. 

"Okay," Richie repeats quietly as the two boys seem to hold another staring contest.

However, a few moments later, Richie breaks it by turning around to walk into the hallway and down the stairs, Eddie following. 

Everybody downstairs is  _wasted,_ to say the least. Most of them are just stumbling around while yelling obscenities. Eddie sees Bowers near the kitchen with Patrick and Belch. He quickly hides the journal behind his back. However, as he passes them, he realizes that they're way too drunk out of their minds to even notice him a few feet away from them. This gives Eddie a little bit of relief.

"Don't worry. I won't let them do anything," Richie says with a chuckle. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

They enter the kitchen where it's much more quiet. Eddie rolls his eyes.

"Shut up," he grumbles. "They're assholes. Excuse me for being a little nervous around them."

Richie shrugs with a half grin as he grabs a glass and begins filling it with ice and water from the fridge. He hands it to Eddie, before he opens up a beer for himself.

"Eh, they're pretty lame. They have nothing better to do with their time. They only come after you because you're an easy target and it makes them feel better about themselves. Y'know, to shit on somebody else."

Eddie nods slowly.

"Yeah, I guess I get that. I just wish it wasn't me who they target. They...freak me out sometimes," Eddie admits. 

It's true. Sometimes, when he's being bullied by them, he sees a certain look in Bower's eye that looks like more than just a hard glint. Sometimes, he actually looks furious, as if Eddie has truly done something to personally offend him. Sometimes, Eddie wonders what might happen if he's ever unlucky enough to end up by himself with Bowers when he looks that angry. 

Richie's teasing eyes soften at Eddie's confession. He puts a hand on Eddie's shoulder and squeezes it gently.

"Don't worry about it," Richie says. "They're losers. Just ignore them. And if they ever put their hands on you, go to the principal. He'll expel them. They've all been suspended more than enough times."

Eddie sighs and nods. He's just tired of feeling weak. Like he's too small to actually fight back. However, he knows deep down, he would never try to fight anyone. He can't, nor would he ever want to. He doesn't have something like that in him.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, okay."

He sips on his water quietly, enjoying the feeling of the cold liquid running down his throat. He's quickly getting too warm. The house is warm, his sweater is warm, and standing right next to Richie is not helping in the slightest bit.

"You look like you're getting a little overheated there, Eds. Is my overwhelming presence having too much of an effect on you?" Richie jokes, though he says it in a low, husky voice, that makes Eddie believe he  _might_ be serious.

"Shut the fuck up, Tozier. It's hot in here, and I was stupid enough to wear a thick sweater, which isn't helping," he argues. 

However, Richie's presence  _is_ in fact adding to his problem...not that he'd ever admit that.

"Cute," Richie says with a large grin. "Such a cute sweater, Eds. You look like you're drowning in it. Such a cutie," Richie says while patting Eddie's face appreciatively.

Eddie ignores the flutter in his stomach at the feeling of Richie's hand on his cheek, choosing to swat at it instead.

"It's  _Eddie_ ," he corrects. "My name is Eddie. Not Eds."

"It's hot in here," Richie says, choosing to ignore Eddie's argument. "I need some air."

He walks past Eddie to exit the kitchen. Just as he's about to leave, he turns and stares at Eddie hopefully. "You coming? You look like you could use it, too."

Eddie clutches his water glass tightly with both hands as he deliberates. He  _should_ be leaving right now. He  _should_ be heading back to Stan's house to give him back his journal. He  _should_ be enjoying some delicious chocolate chip cookies right now. 

However, he instead says a soft, "Okay," before he sets his glass aside, grabs the journal from the counter he set it on, and follows Richie towards the back of the house.

* * *

 

Gretta's backyard is  _beautiful,_ Eddie decides right away. It's huge. The yard is massive and seems to stretch on forever. The porch has several chairs and tables for relaxing out there. 

Richie is currently in one of the chairs, already leaning back with his eyes closed, a relaxed smile on his face. He's already opening yet another beer to begin drinking. 

Eddie is standing there awkwardly, not really sure of himself. Does he sit down? No, that would be weird, that chair is  _way_ too close to Richie's. Does he keep standing here? Does he - 

Suddenly, his thoughts are interrupted by the curly haired boy.

"You just gonna keep standing there like a dope? Come on, sit down," Richie says with a laugh. He pats the chair next to him. 

Eddie gulps and lets out an awkward chuckle. He hesitates next to the chair, deciding if he should sit or not.

"Come on," Richie says again, this time looking straight up at Eddie with puppy dog eyes. "I don't fuckin bite. Unless you're into that."

Richie cracks up at his own joke, while Eddie huffs and closes his eyes, shaking his head.

"Not funny," he says. He still doesn't sit.

"Okay, okay," Richie finally says after he's done laughing. "I'm sorry. That was in poor taste."

Suddenly, his face softens his again as he continues staring right up at Eddie.

"Come on, Eddie. Sit down. We're not English partners today. We can just sit here as...friends," he says softly.

_He called me Eddie._

And with that thought on his mind, Eddie finally obliges and sits. As soon as he's in the chair, he realizes just how close he is to Richie. They're only a couple inches apart.

He stares straight up, towards the moonlit sky. It's gorgeous. There are plenty of shining stars in the sky. Eddie stares in adoration. He's not sure what Richie is doing at the moment, but he continues to avoid any eye contact.

It's silent for a few moments, and as each second passes, Eddie finds himself feeling more and more relaxed. He leans further back in the chair and he feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of him. He smiles and shuts his eyes for a few seconds. When he opens them, he glances over to his side, and sees Richie staring right at him.

This time, Eddie doesn't look away. He doesn't even want to. Richie's eyes look so beautiful under the moonlight. It's clear he's drunk, but right in this second, it almost feels like he's just as sober as Eddie is.

"Have you ever gotten drunk?" Richie suddenly asks quietly, in a low voice he hardly ever uses.

Eddie slowly nods his head once.

"One time. With Stan and Ben. It didn't go very well."

Richie takes this into consideration, nodding a couple of times.

"I could get you drunk. I mean, not  _actually_ drunk, but..I could make you  _feel_ like you're drunk."

Eddie stares back in confusion.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I love to get drunk," Richie admits quietly. "I just love the feeling of escaping for a little while. I can be anything I want when I'm drunk."

Eddie feels a wave of sadness wash over him. Richie drinks to escape his world for a while. 

"Richie," Eddie whispers. "Why do you want to...forget things for a while? It's all there when you get back, you know?"

"Because," Richie responds in a hushed voice, his eyes half lidded. "When I'm drunk, I can be....what I really wish I could be in the real world. Not just the drunk world."

Eddie frowns.

"What is it that you wish you could be in reality, Richie?" Eddie whispers.

He feels like he may have a clue, and it causes a jolt of excitement in his lower abdomen, but he doesn't hold onto it. He doesn't want to get his hopes up for no reason.

"Do you wanna feel drunk, Eddie?" Richie whispers as he's suddenly inching closer to Eddie. "Do you want to feel drunk off of my own drunk? I can do that. For you."

Richie reaches a hand out and touches Eddie's cheek lightly as he continues moving closer.

Eddie's breathing starts to pick up. But it's not because he's scared, like usual. This time, he feels....almost like he's being electrified. His skin is tingling where Richie's fingers are. 

"Come on, Eddie," Richie says. Their faces are only a few inches apart. "Escape reality with me for a little while. We can go into our own little world."

Eddie knows that if Richie was sober, he wouldn't be saying this. Any of this. However, it doesn't stop him from feeling a feeling of  _want._ He feels...alive. Richie is making him feel alive.

"Richie..."

Richie moves even closer, and his eyes drop to Eddie's lips. Eddie duplicates the action. He doesn't know where these feeling are coming from, he feels like they may have been bubbling up over the past month and a half. And now, they're all boiling over.

He can feel Richie's breath on his lips. He surprisingly loves it. 

"Eddie," is the last word he hears before Richie's lips are suddenly pressing against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun!!!!! Well, well, well, look what's happened here? Please let me know your thoughts and I'll for sure be responding. It makes me so happy to read your comments, it keeps me motivated and super excited to continue. Thank you for everything, guys! It means a lot to have reads and comments and kudos. <33


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy! <3

The kiss lasted for maybe two seconds, if even.

See, Eddie doesn't necessarily mind that he's being kissed by Richie Tozier. Sure, it's wild, and crazy, and absolutely  _insane_ , but now that it's happening, Eddie can't bring himself to think of everything wrong with what’s going on right now.

For one exact second, Eddie lets himself be kissed by Richie Tozier. He even squeezes his eyes shut, because  _that's what people do when they kiss, right?_

He closes his eyes and he enjoys the feeling of Richie's lips pressed against his own, because really, it is a nice feeling. Eddie didn't even know kissing is supposed to feel this nice. Because it really does. Richie's lips are soft, and warm against his own. Eddie's never been kissed before so he's not sure what to do next.

As he's about to figure this out, he suddenly smells an overwhelming scent of alcohol. And not only can he smell it, but he tastes it now too. See, one second of kissing may not seem very long, but this is Eddie's  _first kiss._ That means one second can feel like a lifetime. So, in this one second, Eddie somehow goes from pure bliss to  _What the fuck am I doing?_

One more second passes. The _second_ second of their kiss. And this is when everything comes crashing down around Eddie. The smell and taste of alcohol is coming straight from Richie, because  _oh yeah, Richie's absolutely shit faced right now._ And not only is Richie shit faced, he's also Eddie's enemy. Sure, they're sort of leveling on friends now, but they are most certainly not supposed to have any type of romantic feelings for each other whatsoever. Even if Eddie has been finding himself staring happily into Richie's eyes a lot more lately, it doesn't mean anything. Even if he's been starting to see the absolute beauty that  _is_ Richie Tozier, it does mean he's in love with him or something. They're supposed to hate each other. Richie is supposed to despise Eddie, not sit under the moonlit sky, kissing him.

And if there's one thing that Eddie realizes in these two seconds, it's that Richie won't remember any of this in the morning. He won't remember it, and he'll just go straight back to picking on Eddie. What he does best. 

And to make matters worse, he's not even kissing Eddie because he has feelings. He's kissing him because he's drunk and in need of attention and Eddie just so happened to be that attention in the moment. Eddie's positive that if Richie wasn't so drunk and more aware of his surroundings, there's not a chance  _in hell_ he'd be kissing Eddie right now. And that thought sends a stabbing pain straight to Eddie's heart, which he quickly covers up as his nerves getting the best of him.

So with this big realization, Eddie pulls back from the kiss in a flash, leaving Richie slipping forward a bit, catching himself on the arm of Eddie's chair. He opens his eyes, haziness and darkness having overcome them, and stares confusedly at Eddie. 

"Wh-what's wrong?"

And if Eddie wasn't feeling so upset right now, he probably would've stayed there, sitting next to Richie and looking up at the stars all night. Maybe even kissed him more. But, the fact of the matter is that he definitely is upset. 

So he stands up quickly and stumbles back a bit, unsure of where his feet are taking him.

"I uh, I have to. I have to go."

And before he can give a second thought, he's turning around and walking back to the door that led him out there in the first place. He pretended he didn't notice the way Richie's face completely fell the second Eddie began to turn away from him.

He opens the door and slips in quickly.

"Eddie, wait-"

Eddie shuts the door behind him, not sparing a glance behind him. He pushes through the crowd of drunk students, ignoring each odd look he receives from them. He has Stan's journal tucked safely under one of his arms. He hopes Richie isn't following him. 

He walks to the front door, letting himself out before he gets into his car and pulls out from the side of the street. He speeds off, for once not caring about the dangers that can come from going above the given speed limit. All he knows is that he needs to get away from that house as fast as possible.

Once he's a good distance away, he eases his foot off the gas pedal and visibly relaxes. He lets out a deep breath and slumps against his seat as he drives much slower and calmer.

An overwhelming sense of emotions are flooding his mind, but he tries his best to push them away while he's driving. He turns on his radio and lets a soft piano song fill the background as he stares straight ahead. He's glad he decided not to drink. 

A few moments later, he arrives home. He steps out of the car and walks up to the front door, where he opens it  _oh so quietly,_ and lets himself in. He peeks around the house the second he's all the way in and is satisfied when he sees that his mom is still asleep in front of the television. It doesn't even look like she moved from the moment Eddie left the house earlier.

He tiptoes up the stairs and heads straight into his room, collapsing face first onto his bed. It's at this moment that he finally allows himself to reflect on everything that happened that night.

Richie Tozier, his arch nemesis of many years,  _kissed him tonight._ And if they were living in another world, Eddie would've been more than okay with that. However, in this world, Richie doesn't look at Eddie as anything more than his English partner that he has to settle with for the whole year.

That kiss...means nothing to Richie. But it means everything for Eddie. Which is why Eddie was going to just have to push it to the back of his brain and try his best to forget about it and move on with his life. Yeah, that sounds like the best plan.

So with this knowledge in mind, Eddie doesn't feel too worried about the upcoming Monday when he would have to face Richie again. Richie will mostly likely greet Eddie by making fun of him in some way, and they'll fall right back into their usual pattern of bickering. Richie will not remember a single detail about the party. 

Eddie feels his eyes start to droop closed on their own accord. He shuts them, and right before he falls into a deep slumber, the last thought on his mind is a flash of a tall trashmouth with the most beautiful eyes and softest lips.

* * *

 

Okay, so maybe Eddie was completely wrong about what would be happening that Monday morning.

Because as soon as he walked into English class, he saw Richie already sitting in his seat. Right away, this was weird. Richie was  _never_ early, let alone on time to class. So to see him so casually sitting there with all of his supplies sprawled out in front of him, well....Eddie is just a _tad_ bit flabbergasted. 

Eddie walks in and smiles politely at Richie before he sits down in front of him. However, Richie doesn't even look up at Eddie, which is weird because by this point, he would've already been throwing random insults and jokes. But he just continues looking down at the class textbook, his eyes roaming slowly over the words on the pages.

Eddie sits down slowly, his eyes on Richie the entire time. Not once does Richie glance up. He just keeps looking at the book with the blankest look on his face. Maybe he just didn't have the best rest of the weekend, Eddie decides.

"Wow, Richie Tozier actually  _early_ to class? I think an alien must've somehow inhabited itself in your body and is pretending to be you, because the Richie I know has never been early to class in his life," Eddie says with a laugh.

However, his smile vanishes a moment later, because Richie doesn't even crack a grin, nor does he acknowledge Eddie's presence. He just continues to look down at the textbook. Eddie tries not to feel too hurt by this.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm interrupting your precious reading time. Because Richie Tozier  _always_ reads at school. I never see him without a book in his hands," Eddie sarcastically jokes.

No reaction from Richie. At all. It's like Eddie's not even there.

Eddie's face falls.  _What the fuck?_ Could this be about....no, it couldn't. Because Richie was  _drunk,_ and he shouldn't be able to remember what happened. They should be bickering and making each other annoyed.

"Richie," he says carefully. "Are you okay?"

This seems to get a reaction out of the curly haired boy, who freezes for a moment, his eyes no longer moving across the page. However, he still doesn't look up at Eddie. He remains quiet, but he seems to be listening to Eddie now. So Eddie continues.

"Have you not had a good morning so far? I'm sorry. You look exhausted, to be honest," Eddie remarks as he continues examining Richie's face. "You look like you need some coffee. You should've texted me. I could've brought some on my way. If you haven't noticed, I always have  _plenty_ of time in the morning to stop somewhere if I needed to before I get to school. I like to stay ahead of my set schedule."

Richie scoffs quietly and shakes his head slightly, before his eyes begin moving across the pages again.

Now, Eddie feels anger run through his body. It's one thing for Richie to not want to talk, but it's another to mock Eddie and completely ignore him.

Suddenly, a thought dawns on Eddie.

Maybe Richie does remember what happened. And maybe he regrets the kiss so much, he doesn't even want to talk to Eddie anymore. That thought is definitely what makes the most sense. This causes that same stabbing pain to come crashing back in Eddie's heart. He inhales quickly, and blinks a few times while he regains confidence.

"Richie," he says firmly. "We're English partners. That means we have to talk, you know? You can't just sit there ignoring me for the rest of the year. Maybe we can meet up after school to begin work on the second project? What do you think?"

"Sure," Richie responds flatly, though he doesn't glance up from the book.

"Okay," Eddie says slowly. "I mean, we don't have to if you're busy today. If you need a little more time to catch up on material, we can wait until tomorrow or something, okay?"

Richie lifts a shoulder. "Whatever," he responds dully. 

Eddie's eyes harden. Yes, he may be sad at the fact that Richie is ignoring him because he regrets kissing him, but now he's crossing the line. The line being  _Eddie's grades._ If Richie continues to keep up this careless behavior towards Eddie, it will begin to take a toll on their work, and Eddie absolutely refuses to turn in anything that's less than perfect. Eddie huffs.

"Okay, you know what? We won't start today. You're obviously not in the mood to. We'll begin whenever you're finally ready to act like a grown up about this, because I refuse to turn in sloppy work just because we aren't able to work well with each other."

 _Finally,_ Richie lifts his eyes from the book and stares right into Eddie's eyes. But this is the first time Eddie has ever seen  _this_ look directed right at him. A look of pure anger. Eddie has seen Richie genuinely angry a few times but not once has it ever been because of something he did to Richie. Of course, Richie has glared at him plenty of times, but that's been more out of annoyance than genuine anger. And it's not like Richie has stayed annoyed with him for long periods of time.

So, to see this actual anger directed at him...it's a bit scary.

"Wow. I'm not surprised you've made this all about yourself. Figures," he says darkly. 

Eddie's eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" He says.

"Ever think about the fact that you're not the only one who cares, Eddie? Have you ever thought about the fact that I might care, too? I just find it funny that it seems like you never put my feelings into consideration. That yours are the only ones that matter," Richie spits.

To the average outsider who might overhear the conversation, they would probably think that Richie and Eddie are just arguing over their English work. But now that Eddie is really taking Richie's words in, something is telling him that Richie isn't really talking about the work anymore.

"Richie-"

"Save it," Richie cuts him off before he can finish. He resumes his reading of the textbook, not giving Eddie one more glance.

Eddie stares at him sadly for a few seconds, before he slowly turns around in his seat as the tardy bell rings. 

He doesn't see the pained look that Richie wears on his face the second Eddie isn't looking at him anymore.

* * *

  _Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick._

Eddie watches the clock tick on the wall as he sits in his usual seat in the library after school, waiting for Richie.

They never actually agreed to meet, but Eddie shows up anyway, just in case Richie would as well.

However, the more time that goes by, the more Eddie believes Richie won't be showing up after all. He sighs, and puts his face in his hands, deciding to wait five more minutes before he leaves.

He's not sure what's going on between he and Richie now. After Richie's rant earlier, Eddie spent the rest of the day replaying those words over and over again.  _Have you ever thought about the fact that I might care, too?_ What could he have meant by that? 

Eddie feels a small flutter in his chest. Could Richie have meant...no, there's no way he meant he  _actually_ cares about Eddie in a romantic way. He had to have been just talking about their English work. Because Richie Tozier would  _never_ develop feelings for Eddie Kaspbrak. 

What happened at that party, does not actually mean anything. 

Eddie shakes his head and forces himself to stop stressing over it. He watches the entrance of the library for a few moments, hoping Richie will come bounding in any second now. Eddie hopes he'll walk in with that big grin on his face, and that twinkle in his eyes. But unfortunately, the library remains void of the curly haired trashmouth.

Eddie sighs heavily and slowly begins to pack up his things, not bothering to care if they're neat and organized. As he's zipping up his bag and checking his phone one more time to make sure he didn't have any missed calls or texts from Richie, he happens to miss a pair of sad eyes staring at him from the other side of the library, hidden behind one of the bookshelves.

Eddie misses the way they painfully watch his every step out of the library. He misses the way those eyes seem to grow more and more devastated with each step Eddie takes.

Eddie happens to miss the way Richie Tozier watches him with a look of longing and heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you thoughts in the comments below! Also, to anyone who might be thinking that Richie is being a jerk, keep in mind that Richie feels as if he was completely rejected by Eddie. So he's obviously sad, which makes him try to cover up that sadness by being kinda harsh instead. 
> 
> New chapter coming very soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I have a new chapter for you guys! I really hope you're enjoying it :) I have a hard time liking what I write, but I'm really having fun with this one and the positive comments I've been getting are truly overwhelming, so thank you so much for those! You guys are the best! Also, who's ready for IT 2, because I know I am!

"Eddie-Bear? Come here, please."

Eddie sighs at the sound of his mother's voice. He knew that tone. She's going to have some kind of lecture for him. Over something small and pointless, as always.

He's currently in his bedroom, working on some homework. He's hasn't had the best day, considering everything that's been going down with Richie. It's now Friday evening. Richie has hardly said anything since the party. It's been about a week now, and the more time that passes, the more Eddie starts to miss the taller boy. They haven't even met up once to work in the library. Every day, Eddie asks, but Richie quickly says he can't because  _something has come up._

Eddie is always kind about it, telling him that he understands and that they can start whenever he is ready. But now, Eddie is sad and frustrated. However, he's not really frustrated at the thought of his grades going down anymore. He's frustrated at  _himself._ He's frustrated that he's allowed his relationship with Richie to go so downhill this past week. He can't believe it, but he  _misses_ Richie. Wow,  _Richie Tozier_ of all people is making him not be so hard on himself. He never thought that would happen.

All he knows is that he's going to have to start talking to Richie soon. Very soon. 

He sighs and gets out of his bed, heavily stepping down the stairs, not caring how loud or  _impolite_ it is in front of his mother.

"Yes, mother?"

She's sitting in her chair, eyes glued on the television. However, her eyes are hard and it's clear she's not actually focused on the screen, she's just avoiding eye contact with Eddie. He narrows his eyes, wondering if she's okay. Just as he's about to ask, she suddenly holds up an envelope. Eddie takes a second to really look at it, and when he sees three capital letters sprawled across the front of it, his eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat. 

It's a letter from NYU. As in  _New York University._

Shit. He should've been more careful. He applied to those schools behind her back, because he knew if he ever brought it up, she would be angry. He should've made sure to check the mail every single day before she got to it. But, he didn't know a letter would be coming this quickly from them. He assumed he wouldn't hear from them for another few months. He had no idea it would be coming so soon. 

"Uh. W-what's that?"

At this, his mother's eyes snap to look straight at him, nothing but anger and disappoint in her face.

"Now, now. I raised you to be a smart boy. So don't play dumb with me right now," she says darkly.

Eddie audibly gulps, unsure of what to say next. I mean, how does he explain what he's done?  _I'm sorry for going behind your back, and applying nowhere but Universities that are miles and miles and miles away from your crazy ass._

"Okay," he finally says. "I applied to NYU. And I assume I've received a decision letter?" He asks, referring to the envelope in her hand.

Her eyes seem to harden even more at his admittance. She slowly holds the envelope out towards him.

He's not exactly sure what she's up to, but he timidly reaches out one of his hands to take the envelope. However, just as his fingers are grazing the corner, she releases her hold on the envelope and it drops on the floor. Right by Eddie's feet. 

He sighs deeply, and glances back up at his mother.

"Whoops," she mocks. It's clear she doesn't mean it.

He refrains from rolling his eyes at her childish behavior, bending down and gently picking up the envelope. He treats it with care, running his fingertips along the front of the envelope that shows his name and address.

"Well, aren't you gonna open it? Since you seem so damn eager to get away from your poor mother whose done nothing but take care of you since day one?"

Eddie gulps, yet again. He  _should_ feel guilty. He should feel terrible for going behind her back to try to apply to colleges that would take him  _far_ away from her. But he doesn't. Not at all. The way she's treated him all his life, he doesn't think he could ever forgive her. Making him think he was truly sick. Making him think that everything outside of that house was toxic and bad. The way she treats him like a baby, no matter how much he grows up. He can't continue being around that environment. He has to go out on his own and really  _live life_. The way normal people do. Something he envies about Richie is how  _carefree_ and  _unapologetic_ he is. He says whatever he wants, he does whatever he wants. And he  _never_ apologizes for it, because he doesn't have to. Meanwhile, Eddie is way too afraid to speak his mind, way too afraid to really enjoy his life. 

But now, that's gonna change. He swears by it.

So, he takes a deep breath, looks his mother straight in the eye, and nods.

"Yes, I'm opening it," he says firmly.

His mother's mouth drops open, most likely shocked that her  _sweet little boy_ is finally standing up for himself. 

With shaky hands, he rips open the envelope rather ungracefully and slowly takes out the letter. Before he opens it up, he takes a few moments to really think about this moment. This could be a life-changing moment for him. Yes, there are other options. Yes, there are other schools that are closer that have already accepted him. But NYU is different. It's one of the best colleges in the country. And not only that, but the Nursing program they have there, is truly outstanding. Eddie's dream is to be a successful nurse, who's able to save lives and make people feel happy. That's all he wants in life.

He finally lifts up the first flap of the envelope. He can't see much, mainly he just sees his name and address again. He also sees the words  _Dear Mr. Kaspbrak_ at the top. His heart beat begins to speed up and he licks his dry lips nervously.

He finally opens the second flap, revealing the whole letter. 

It's silent. 

Suddenly, Eddie's heart stops. It literally stops. 

Because, the very first few words he reads are:  _It is my honor to offer you admission..._

Eddie doesn't even read anymore, because he already knows. He's just been accepted into New York University. A large smile spreads across his face as tears well up in his eyes. He giggles happily and covers his mouth, reading the rest of the letter, which covers details on what the next steps are for him to become an official student.  

Suddenly, he remembers that his mother is still in the room. When he looks up at her, he's not surprised to see nothing but anger written all over her face. It's not surprising that she can't find one ounce of care in her body. Eddie could walk on the fucking moon, and she still wouldn't be impressed because that would mean he's not with her.

"Mother. I've been accepted," he breathes. He can't believe it. He truly can't.

While he's re-reading the letter over and over again, his mother slowly stands up from her chair and takes a few steps towards Eddie, only stopping once they're face to face. Eddie slowly looks up at her towering figure, as she glares down at him.

"Eddie," she says seriously. "I want you to know right now. If you decide to attend this University, you are  _cut off."_

Eddie's eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"What?"

"You heard me," she says. "Cut off. That means that I am done with you. You will not receive a penny from me to help you out. I promise you that. If you go to New York City, you're all on your own."

Eddie gasps quietly, not able to fathom what his mother is actually saying to him right now. On one hand, he can't actually believe what she's saying right now, but on the other hand, he definitely can because this  _is_ his mother he's talking to after all. It's like she lives to make every single situation as dramatic as possible. No wonder she loves to watch Soap Operas all the damn time.

"Mom. I just got accepted to a University that's extremely difficult to get into. Can't you be happy for me? For just this once? Please?"

She scoffs in return.

"You are such a spoiled young boy. I give you everything. I always have. And what do I get in return? A lying, sneaking, son. Going behind my back like this! What kind of son treats his mother like this? You should be ashamed of yourself! Ungrateful!" 

Her voice is loud, booming through their small living room. It echoes, pounding in Eddie's head. He should've known that a terrible day wouldn't end after school let out. Of course it would continue even when he got home. Everything that has been happening with Richie comes rushing back to his mind. His mother calling him ungrateful rushes to his mind. He starts to breathe heavier and faster, as anger boils through his veins.

"I'm not ungrateful!" He shouts, before he can stop himself. His mother's mouth snaps shut, so he uses this as an advantage to continue. He's too worked up to stop now. "I've been thankful for everything you've ever done for me. Always. I've never taken you for granted. I've respected your rules, your regulations. I've always listened to you, even when what you were saying was total  _bullshit!_ Lying to me to keep me locked up in this shitty house with you! Making me think that I was wrong and different from everyone else. I'm not the bad guy here,  _you are!_ YOU!"

At the end of his rant, he's pointing a finger at her face and he's breathing harder than ever. His face feels hot and his clothes are rumpled from throwing his arms around so many times. He stares at her, taking in her reaction.

She seems to be a mixture of shocked, angry, sad, and afraid all at the same time. Neither of them speak for a few moments. The silence stretches on between them. Eddie doesn't take his eyes off of her for a second. He needs her to know how serious he is about this. He refuses to close in on himself in front of her. That's what will make her feel like she has won. But she didn't win. Not this time.

"I think you better go to your room and get to bed," she says softly, as if she's too exhausted to argue back. "We'll continue this talk in the morning."

Eddie is surprised at her lack of emotion, but in most cases, that means she's too angry to speak. He must've really done it this time. However, he nods a few times and slowly retreats back up the stairs and into his room. He collapses on his bed, facing the ceiling. He can't believe what he's just done. He stood up to his mom. For the first time in his life, he stood up for himself and talked back. He feels  _good._

Eddie allow himself to grin slowly. Then, without even realizing it, he begins to laugh softly. He just feels so  _happy._ Even if his mother won't be on his side, he knows some people would be happy for him. Stan and Ben would be happy for him. If his father was still alive, he would definitely be happy for him. He can't help but feel that if Richie was here right now, he might even be happy for him. Eddie could just imagine all the jokes Richie would be saying right now.  _"Eds finally grew a pair! Who can believe it?_  " 

But unfortunately, Richie won't talk to him. And it's all Eddie's fault. 

_You know what? If I have the guts to stand up to my own mother, I have the guts to talk to Richie. He's sure a hell of a lot less scary._

Eddie quickly pulls out his phone and taps a few times on the screen with his thumb, having no idea where this confidence is coming from. He stops with his thumb hovering over Richie's number. This would be the very first time he's calling Richie on the phone just to talk. They've spoken on the phone several times now, but it's always been about their English work, never just to  _chat._

Yet, here is Eddie, tapping on Richie's number and holding the phone up to his ear, hoping with everything he has that Richie answers.

There's a moment of silence, save for the dull dial tone every few seconds. Eddie begins to worry that Richie won't answer, and then he'll become sad and mopey again. However, after about four rings, there's a small click noise and he hears a light, but slightly confused, " _Hello?"_

"Richie," Eddie breathes a sigh of relief into the phone receiver. "You answered."

A beat of silence, then, " _Yeah. I'm here. I answered."_

Eddie can't tell exactly what tone of voice Richie is using. He doesn't sound too upset, which is good. However, his voice is soft, and almost hesitant. Eddie frowns, Richie should never be hesitant with Eddie. He never has been. He called to  _fix this between them_ , so that's what he's going to do.

"Look," he begins as he stares straight up at the ceiling, hoping he can get his point across without sounding too crazy. "I-I miss...you. I-I mean, I miss being your...partner..and friend, I guess. I really - I just. God, I just really want us to go back to the way things were. Before...well, just before. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I was really enjoying being your English partner. We still have about seven months left in the year, and I really don't want those months to be spent with us at each other's necks. I want us to be...civil again. I really, really do. Because this silent treatment that has been going on is  _killing_ me. I mean it. I can't stand it. I miss getting on your nerves. I miss you getting on  _my_ nerves. That's how we work best together. Annoying each other. That's how we've always worked. I don't want that to end. Can we  _please_ just...start over? Please. I cannot hang up this phone, knowing you're still angry with me." 

By this point, Eddie's got tears pooling in his eyes. He has no idea why he's feeling so emotional right now. He hardly allowed himself to feel sorry for himself all week. But right now, it's like all those feelings that bottled up over the week, are finally spilling over. And Richie is there to be the witness.

Eddie can hear Richie breathing on the other line. His breaths are slow, and deep. They're soothing, and they almost make Eddie begin dozing off. But then, Richie speaks.

" _Yes. We can start over. I've missed you too, Eddie."_

It's such a short, easy response. But Richie's voice is so  _genuine._ And Eddie feels so relieved, and so glad. He lets out a shaky breath right into the phone and he grins. This moment right now, will  _always_ be special to him. No matter what happens in life, he will always cherish this secret moment between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Richie."

He's apologizing for nothing, and he's also apologizing for everything. He can't explain it, but he's sure Richie understands what he means.

" _I'm sorry, too. I'm really sorry."_

Eddie rubs harshly at his eyes, trying to get the tears to stop flowing. But he knows he can't stop them. Not when Richie is talking the way he is right now. Not when he's saying the words he's saying. 

Eddie has no idea why, but he has this sudden and urgent need to just  _talk_ to Richie. About  _anything and everything._ He's told Richie small snippets about his childhood and his dreams and his interests. But right now, he just wants to spill everything. He wants Richie to know every single thing about him. He wants him to know that his favorite color is yellow because it always reminds him of the sun rising every morning. He wants him to know that he likes to listen to cheesy 1980's Pop music when he's all alone because he loves how happy and exciting the music was back then. He wants him to know that even though he pretends to hate the nicknames he receives from him, he doesn't actually hate them. He secretly loves them. But most of all, he wants him to know that he just got accepted to NYU, and that he just stood up for himself to his mother.

"Richie," he says. "I just got accepted into NYU. Into their Nursing program. Can you believe it? And guess what? I just fought with my mother over it. I yelled at her, told her that I wish she could just be happy for me for once in my life. I told her that I've always been a respectful son, and that she's done nothing but lie to me all my life. I-I think I finally said something that I've always been too afraid to say. I never thought I could actually stand up to her. But I did! And I just feel so  _happy._ Right now, I feel the best I've ever felt."

He can't believe he's saying all of this. He doesn't know why all of this is spilling out. But to be completely honest, he doesn't really mind. He's honestly glad that he's saying all of this. He trusts Richie. And he wants Richie to know this. He  _needs_ him to.

It's silent for a few moments, and for a second, Eddie thinks that Richie must've lost interest and fell asleep or hung up. But then, he hears a small crackle coming from the line, as if Richie was adjusting the phone.

" _I'm so proud of you, Eddie. I knew you had the strength. I'm really proud of you."_

Eddie closes his eyes and smiles because Richie's voice is so  _warm_ and  _safe._

Eddie could talk to him all night. But he knows Richie must be busy, so he should probably end this call soon.

"Thank you, Rich. I don't think I could've done it if I hadn't been hanging out with you all the time over the past few months. I think your unapologetic attitude is starting to rub off on me."

He can hear Richie let out a small laugh from the other end. 

" _I guess so, huh? So. NYU?"_

So, maybe they  _can_ chat, after all.

"Yep. I mean, I still have a few other options and it's still not set and stone, but right now, I would have no issue with going there. Other than the money, of course. But I think with scholarships and financial aid, I could pull it off."

" _Your mom wouldn't help you out?"_

Eddie chuckles, considering the conversation he just had with her.

"No. She actually just told me that if I choose to attend that school, she's cutting me off. No help with anything, I suppose."

He can hear Richie let out a small disappointed noise.

" _Well, that's bullshit. A real bitchy thing to do."_

Eddie lifts a shoulder to shrug as if Richie can see him.

"Eh. I'm not surprised. I'd rather hear that than have to hear her scream and sob or something. She was oddly calm while I was yelling at her. But I think that just means it's the calm before the storm."

Richie lets outs a loud laugh, and Eddie finds himself obsessing over the sound.

" _Maybe. That's women for you."_

"I guess so," Eddie laughs. "Although, I wouldn't know. I'm not particularly into them," Eddie says before he snaps his mouth shut and feels his face get warm.

He can't believe he basically made a gay joke about himself to Richie. They've never really talked about anything to do with relationships or attraction. Sure, Richie has made jokes about Eddie's lack of a love life. But Eddie has never once spoken about the fact that he's 100% gay. Although, he figures Richie must know by now. I mean, Eddie has never once spoken about a girl in any type of romantic way. And any time Richie makes sex jokes about girls, Eddie just wrinkles his nose in distaste. Not to mention that everyone in the school makes jokes about him being the one gay student. There are other gay students, but they just happen to tease Eddie about it only. 

Still, Eddie worries that Richie will find him weird or gross all of a sudden.

However, Richie makes a humming noise.

" _Yeah. I'm not all that into them anymore, either."_

Eddie nearly chokes at Richie's confession.

"O-oh. I uh, I didn't know..that."

Richie chuckles and Eddie can hear the grin in his voice.

" _Cat got your tongue, Kaspbrak?"_

Eddie huffs as his face reddens. Christ, even over the phone, Richie has that effect on him. 

"N-no. I'm just -- surprised, that's all."

" _Mhm. Okay. Whatever you say, Eds."_

And despite the fact that Richie is teasing him again, Eddie can't help but feel relieved that Richie is calling him by those silly nicknames again. He actually missed them.

"Shut up! Anyway, I don't want to keep you for much longer. I just wanted to uh, hear your voice."

" _Well, you're hearing it. Your wish has been granted."_

Eddie is about to bid goodbye, when another thought comes to him.

"Hey. Do you maybe want to..meet up tomorrow? We can -- we can work on the project! If you want. Or not. I-I mean, we  _can_ or we  _don't have to._ It's really up to you. I mean, I'm just asking because, well because, uh. Y'know, it's gonna be Saturday and I don't really have anything to do so I was just maybe thinking that you might not have anything to do either. Not that I'm calling you a loner. Because you're not. I just meant that sometimes, weekends can be kind of lazy and if you wanted, we could spend some it together. Working. Or not working. Whatever you want, really. It's totally fine with m-"

" _Eddie!"_

Richie's sharp tone cuts him off right away. He didn't even realize he was rambling so much.

"I'm sorry. I'm didn't mean to-"

" _I'm free around 1 PM. I have a babysitting shift for a friend of my mom's kid in the morning, but after that, I'm free."_

Eddie feels as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Oh! Um, okay! That sounds good! Where, um. Where would you like to go?"

" _Wherever. We'll figure it out tomorrow. I'll see you. Bye, Eddie."_

"Bye, Richie."

He hears a small clicking noise before silence overcomes him. He clutches his phone close to his chest, unable to contain his smile. 

He and Richie are  _good_ again. And not only that, but tomorrow, they have a  _date-_

_Wait, did he just say date? Is it a date?_

Eddie tilts his head in wonder. 

_Does he want it to be a date? Does Richie want it to be a date? If it is, what would he wear? Where are they even going?_

So many questions that Eddie doesn't know the answers to right now. So, he decides to change out of his clothes and get into his pajamas. Once he's settled back into bed, he smiles one more time before he hears a small  _bing_ noise come from his phone, signaling a new text message. 

From Richie.

_I'm going to NYU. Under their Communications Program. I was accepted a few days ago. Don't give up on it, Eddie. You belong in a place like New York._

Eddie reads over the text maybe a hundred times. Then, with the most guts he's ever had, he sends back a single heart emoji and then quickly sets his phone aside before he regrets it. He reaches over and turns his lamp off, feeling himself drift off into a very happy slumber.

If he has another dream about Richie, he wouldn't speak on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, look whose faced some major development in their feelings! In case you guys are wondering, remember that Eddie has been trying to deny his feelings for Richie for a while now, but now that he's been ignored by him for about a week now, its made him realize that he's definitely got some type of important feelings for him. More to come with that ;)
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I'll get back to you if you have any questions or comments! Thanks guys! New chapter will come soon. <333


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy! <33

The next morning, Eddie surprisingly wakes up in a great mood. Which is very shocking, considering the fact that this is the first time he's in a good mood pretty much all week.

 _Richie,_ his brain immediately supplies for him.  _Richie is why you're in a good mood._

Well...and because he finally stood up to his mother and got accepted into his dream school.

 _But mostly because of Richie,_ his brain tells him again.

He huffs and sits up, stretching his arms high above his head and sighing contentedly. He actually had a very good night's sleep as well. He must've slept for a whole nine hours, he realizes as he checks the time on his alarm clock on his nightstand.  _10:04 A.M._

He stretches one leg out at a time in front of him as he reaches for his phone and unplugs it from his charger. He sees a few missed texts from Stan and Ben, which he immediately responds to. Then, as if on perfect timing, Eddie's phone chimes with a new text from Richie. He ignores the way his heart rate speeds up right when he sees the boy's name flash across his phone.

_I'm picking you up at 1:30. Be ready._

That's all it says. Eddie stares in wonder, having no idea where the two of them are going, or what he should wear. He decides to text back quickly.

_Where are we going?_

He sends it and then waits for a few seconds, before his phone chimes again with an immediate response.

_Don't worry about it. It's a surprise._

Eddie's eyebrow furrow.

_I don't like surprises._

Eddie sits completely still as he waits for a response. His phone chimes.

_Don't be silly. Everyone likes surprises._

Just as Eddie is about to type out a reply, his phone chimes again.

_But, if you must know, I just wanted to take you out for coffee and then to a movie or something._

Eddie feels butterflies in his stomach.  _Take me out? As in, a date? Should I ask him? Just to clarify?_

_Um, okay?_

He presses send and then immediately shakes his head when he realizes that might come across the wrong way.

His phone chimes immediately.

_What? Is that not good enough for you? Is Eddie Kaspbrak not satisfied enough? Guess I'll have to up my game, huh?_

Eddie rolls his eyes.

_No, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean...what am I supposed to wear?_

He flushes as soon as he presses send. Who asks such a silly question like that? When his phone chimes again, he takes a second to brace himself for the answer.

_Um. Clothes? Shit, did you fall and hit your head and forget that humans are supposed to wear clothes? Y'know. Because public decency and all that?_

Eddie huffs in frustration before he realizes that Richie isn't even there to hear it. He types back much faster than before.

_I just meant what kind of outfit, dumbass. Never mind. I'll find something._

He presses and send and then tosses his phone aside to go to the restroom and brush his teeth. A few minutes later he returns and sees two texts from Richie.

_Ohhhh. I see what you mean. You're worried about your outfit because you don't know if this is a date or something, right? ;)_

_Well, I'm putting an effort into my outfit, Eddie Spaghetti. If I of all people am putting effort into my outfit, then that should maybe give you some kind of hint._

Eddie's eyes widen as he re-reads the texts over and over again. His palms begin to feel sweaty and his breathing picks up. His heart jolts in excitement. Because, if Richie was  _actually_ going to put effort into his outfit, then that  _has_ to mean that he's going to be dressing up. Meaning....it's a date? He types out one last reply.

_Okay. See you in a while._

His phone chimes almost immediately.

_See ya in a while, Eds. :)_

Eddie feels a smile begin to spread across his face and he does a silent cheer, fist pumping the air and laughing quietly to himself. He kind of can't believe it. This is going to be his first official date. And he's having it with  _Richie Tozier_ of all people. The boy whose been his sworn enemy since day one. However, ever since they started working together, he's seen a whole new side to him, and Eddie can't help but  _really like_ that side. The calm, considerate, sweet side to Richie. The side that he  _hardly_ ever shows. He never shows that side at school. And even when he's completely alone with Eddie in the library, he still hardly lets that side show, as if he's too afraid of having a vulnerable side in front of someone.

Eddie can't help but feel giddy inside, knowing that Richie trusts him enough to show that side in front of him. 

He has a few hours to spare before he needs to start getting ready. He has no idea what he should do to pass the time. He wonders what Stan and Ben are up to. He deicides to text them to find out. 

As he waits for their response, he steps out of his room and heads downstairs to make himself some breakfast. He's relieved when he comes down to an empty living room, meaning his mother must still be asleep. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a bowl and spoon, before he pulls the half filled gallon of milk out of the fridge and a box of cheerios from the cupboard. 

He pours himself some cereal and then sits quietly as he eats. His phone chimes with a text from Stan, who tells him he can come over if he wants to. Eddie smiles and quickly finishes his cereal, before he jogs back upstairs to get ready. He dresses in a simple pair of dark jeans and a white polo, before he pockets his phone and heads back downstairs. He walks out of his house, closing the door behind him, before he gets onto his bike and starts riding over to Stan's house. He doesn't live too far away, thankfully. 

A few minutes later, he arrives and lets himself into the house through the garage, just as he always does. He walks in to an empty living room, so he walks upstairs to Stan's bedroom. He opens the door, to see Stan on his bed, on his laptop with quiet music playing. Ben is sitting at Stan's computer desk, working on some sort of school assignment.

However, Eddie's eyes widen when he sees a third person in the room, who is currently lounging at the end of Stan's bed, reading a comic book. One of Eddie's favorite comics.

Bill Denbrough glances up as soon as he hears Eddie come in, and his face immediately lights up as he gives him a warm smile.

"Eddie K-Kaspbrak. Hello. I'm B-Bill Denbrough," he says as he gets off the bed and strolls over to Eddie with his hand out. 

Eddie eyes him silently for a few seconds, before he sticks his hand out and shakes Bill's hand. 

"Um. Hi," he says quietly.

"Hey, Eddie. Bill and I are partners in Chemistry. We just finished our project about half an hour ago, and I'm letting him borrow some of my comics to read. Turns out he's a huge comic book nerd like you are," Stan says with a chuckle.

Bill nods quickly.

"I am. I-I can't believe you o-own all of these. I h-have such a h-hard time finding them in s-stores," Bill tells Stan.

Stan shrugs. 

"I don't even read them. My dad just thinks I do, so he keeps going out of his way to find as many as he can. I don't have the heart to tell him I don't really want them."

"Never tell him that," Eddie says as he walks over to Ben and gives him a pat on the shoulder in greeting, before he walks over to a small arm chair Stan has in the corner of the room. "If you do, that means no more comics. And I  _need those._ You're my only hope. My mother hates when I buy any for myself."

Stan smiles at Eddie and shakes his head.

"That's because your mom is a certified nut job," he jokes. "I won't tell my dad to stop buying comics. I mean they mean a lot to you, Eddie. And apparently to Bill as well."

Bill immediately nods his head with a serious look on his face.

"Yes. T-they mean a lot to me. This c-could be a life or death s-s-situation for me. I n-need these comics t-to live. So that m-means it's a-all up to you to k-keep me a-alive," he jokes.

Eddie feels a laugh bubble up out of his throat at Bill's remark. Ben begins chuckling as well.

Stan rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay," he says. "I'll be sure to keep you alive."

Bill gives Stan a grateful look. "T-thanks, Stan."

Stan's cheeks redden slightly as he avoids eye contact with Bill.

"You're welcome," he says quietly, as he focuses on his laptop screen.

Eddie holds back a smile. He can't  _wait_ to tease Stan about what he just witnessed, later.

"Hey, Bill? Have you ever read the original  _Swamp Thing_ _#45_?The one from the 80s?" Eddie asks, hoping he's finally met someone who's just as into comics as he is.

Bill immediately lights up again and gives Eddie a large smile.

"Y-yeah! Of course I h-have! Easily w-within my t-top five f-favorite c-comics."

Eddie grins and lights up.

"Mine too!"

And just like that, a new friendship is born. A new person is added to what so long has been a trio. But it's no longer a trio. As Eddie and Bill excitedly chatter about all the best comics, Stan watches them with a warm smile and even Ben abandons his homework, just so he can add in a few comments to the conversation every now and then.

* * *

 

Around 12:30, Eddie bids goodbye to his friends. He didn't want to tell them that he had to get ready for a  _date,_ so he just said that he needed to go home and work on some homework. 

Stan tells him that Bill has invited them all to the quarry that evening. Eddie smiles and says he'll be there. He wanted to tell Stan and Ben about his acceptance to NYU, but he got so carried away with his conversation about comics with Bill. 

He had no idea that Bill is so  _sweet and kind._ He always knew that he wasn't  _mean,_ but he honestly didn't have any idea that Bill would be one of the nicest people he's ever met. He can't help but feel that Bill fits right in with their group. As if he was made to be friends with them. 

Once Eddie arrives home, he walks in and sees his mother sitting in her chair, watching television. 

"Hi, mother," he says.

No answer. She remains completely silent, and she doesn't even glance in his direction. He sighs. She's still angry from their argument the previous night.

He walks upstairs quietly, so he doesn't disturb her. However, once he shuts his bedroom door behind him, he quickly sets himself into panic mode. 

_What to wear? What to wear? What to wear?_

He has no idea. He opens his closet door and begins ruffling through all the shirts and sweaters that hang in there. He takes a moment to eye some of them, but then shakes his head as if to say  _No, that won't do._

He huffs and digs deeper into his closet, where more clothes hang that he hardly even looks at. He sees a few tops that look good, so he pulls them out and sets them on his bed. Two of the tops are nice button up shirts and the other is a thick cream colored sweater. He usually only wears that particular sweater around the house when he's cold. But, he's noticed that Richie seems to like his sweaters. Anytime Eddie wears a sweater, he'll notice the way Richie seems to eye the soft material of them and softly smile.

With that thought, Eddie picks the sweater and then walks to his drawer to pick a pair of nice pants that will work. He chooses a pair of dark black jeans that he hardly ever wears because he prefers his pants to be loose fitting. He quickly pulls the pair of jeans on and then looks at himself in the mirror. He actually  _loves_ the way they fit him, the way they hug his thighs and calves  _just right._

He takes off the polo he's currently wearing, replacing it with the oversized sweater. He takes a look at himself in his floor length mirror, and he's surprised to find that he really likes what he sees. He eyes his perfectly parted hair, and decides that for once, he doesn't want it to look so neat and well-kept. He shakes his head around a few seconds and runs his fingers through his hair in all directions, making it stick up in some areas and giving it a  _much_ thicker look. He smiles, completely satisfied with how he looks.

Lastly, he chooses a pair of brown Oxford shoes to complete the look. His mother bought those shoes for him, only to wear for  _special occasions._

 _This,_ Eddie decides,  _is a special occasion._

He checks his phone when he's all ready. 

_1:15._

He takes a deep breath as his heart rate picks up again. He's nervous. Of course he's nervous. Why wouldn't he be nervous? He's about to go on a date with  _Richie Tozier._

He has to calm himself. So he busies himself by practicing a few breathing techniques that he used to use a lot when he was younger and a lot more anxious.

About ten minutes later, it's 1:25, and he's calmed himself down  _a lot._ His heart rate is back to a normal pace and his breathing has slowed down. However, his phone chimes right then, and when he notices that it's a text from Richie, his heart rate speeds up all over again.

He grabs his phone and reads the text.

_I'm outside your house._

His phone chimes again.

_Shit, that sounded creepy. I'm here, is what I mean to say._

Eddie closes his eyes and lets out a long breath. He can do this. It's just Richie. The boy who has been his English partner for the past few months, and also the boy who manages to annoy him at the drop of a hat.

Eddie stands up and walks out of his room, before he heads downstairs. His mother, who is still watching the television, finally glances at him when he's walking past her. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" She says disapprovingly.

"I have a...date," he admits sheepishly.

Instead of congratulating him, she frowns with distaste.

"A  _date?_ With who?"

Eddie straightens himself up when he answers, gaining confidence.

"Richie Tozier," he speaks firmly and clearly.

His mother looks confused for a second, before her face drops and she frowns again.

"You're going on a date with....with  _him?_ That dirty boy?"

Eddie sighs and rolls his eyes. Leave it to his mother to judge someone she's never even personally met.

"He's not a dirty boy, mother. He's a good person. And I really like him. Can't you just be happy for me this one time?" He pleads.

His mother stares at him for what feels like forever, before she simply turns her head to watch the TV again, meaning she's done talking to him.

He sighs and slowly turns around. He walks over to the door and puts his hand on the doorknob, taking a second to breathe and collect himself. He then turns the doorknob and opens the door, walking out and shutting it behind him.

He sees Richie's beat up truck sitting in front of his house. Richie immediately spots Eddie, stepping out of his truck and walking around to the other side, opening Eddie's door for him. Eddie flushes.

"Wow, Eds. You sure clean up nicely. I never knew you owned an outfit that nice," Richie jokes, though Eddie notices how the taller boy's eyes roam over his body over and over again, which gives him a boost of confidence.

"Yeah, well. You don't look so bad yourself," Eddie says casually, though he feels anything  _but_ casual, because Richie looks  _amazing._

He's wearing all black. Black jeans, and black V-neck, and a  _very nice_ black leather jacket thrown over. He's got a pair of beat up black converse on to complete the look. His hair is even more wild than usual, and Eddie has a sudden urge to reach out and feel how soft the curls must be.

"Thanks, Eds!" Richie says brightly as he shuts Eddie's door once he's safely inside.

Though the inside of the truck also looks pretty beat up and old, there's a certain quality about it that's so  _Richie,_ which Eddie immediately appreciates. 

Richie jogs around to the other side, before he gets in the driver's seat.

Eddie has no idea what to say. Everything he wanted to say completely flies out the window once he's actually next to Richie. 

However, Richie doesn't seem to pick up on his nerves. Either that, or he knows Eddie is nervous, but he's choosing to ignore it so Eddie can feel more comfortable. Eddie hopes it's the latter.

Richie pulls away from Eddie's house and begins driving them down the road. Eddie gulps. He's so fucking nervous.

"H-how was babysitting?" He asks, trying his best to sound normal.

Richie glances at him for a second and smiles.

"Fine. It was fine. That little rascal is a lot to handle, but I love him. He's a big bundle of joy," Richie says with a large grin.

Eddie smiles. So, Richie likes kids. That's good. Eddie can't wait to be a father one day. He can't help but think that Richie can't wait either. 

"That's great. Um," he trails off, having no idea how to continue.

Richie chuckles, seeming to be amused by Eddie's nerves.

"Eddie. It's me. You don't have to be nervous," Richie reminds him.

Eddie nods slowly, and gives Richie a weak smile.

"Sorry, I just. I've never been on a...date before," he admits lamely. He doesn't know why he had to admit that. Now he sounds really lame.

However, Richie's face softens and he grins.

"Well. Be prepared to have the best first date in the history of first dates. Because once you go on a date with  _the_ Richie Tozier, you won't even be the same person anymore. You won't stop thinking about it," Richie says.

Eddie rolls his eyes and groans.

"Yeah  _fucking_ right, Trashmouth. Keep telling yourself that," Eddie says immediately.

Richie beams.

"See? You're already relaxing," Richie says happily.

Eddie can't help but grin in return. He really is starting to feel more relaxed now. 

"Yeah. Thanks."

Richie hums. "Don't thank me, Kaspbrak. Get ready for the best date of your life."

* * *

 

That evening, when Richie pulls up to Eddie's house, both boys are grinning and blushing madly.

Eddie can't help it. He lets out a small giggle. Richie was right. He  _did_ have the best date. 

Richie took him to a small cafe, where they had coffee and shared a scone. They chatted easily for a while, talking about anything and everything, making sure to exclude anything to do with their school work. Then, Richie started telling his lame jokes and doing all sorts of silly voices, and Eddie started laughing harder and harder at how ridiculous the curly haired boy sounded.

After that, they went to the movies and watched a special showing of the original  _Night of the Living Dead._

It terrified Eddie, who has  _never_ enjoyed horror movies. He found himself getting closer and closer to Richie's side for protection as the movie got scarier. Richie of course had to tease him about it, though he wrapped his arm around Eddie's shoulders to hold him close. And if Eddie found himself drifting even closer just for the hell of it, he didn't say anything.

Lastly, Richie took him to a little pizza parlor, where they shared a medium pizza. Richie scarfed down his pizza, both disgusting and impressing Eddie at the same time.

" _It is a wonder how someone so thin can eat like that_ ," Eddie had said. 

Richie laughed loudly, but didn't slow down with the pizza.

" _What can I say, Eddie Spaghetti? Pizza is my weakness_."

Now, as they sit outside Eddie's house in that beat up truck, Eddie suddenly wishes that he didn't have to go inside and be apart from Richie. He would never admit that, though. He'd never hear the end of it. 

"Thanks for tonight, Richie. I...I had a lot of fun."

Richie stares at him for a few seconds before he grins and nods.

"No problem, Eds. I had a great time, too. You're so much cooler when you're not all uptight and obnoxious."

Eddie rolls his eyes. Leave it to Richie to ruin the moment.

"Shut the fuck up, Richie. At least I  _can_ be calm and relaxed. You're obnoxious 24/7."

Richie snorts loudly and his eyes twinkle as he and Eddie stare at each other.

"Like you can resist me," he says.

Eddie opens his mouth to respond, but stops because....honestly, he  _can't_ resist Richie. There's something about him that keeps Eddie intrigued and wanting to know everything about him. 

Suddenly, Richie's phone starts chiming. Eddie's phone surprisingly starts chiming as well.

Eddie takes out his phone and sees a text from Stan.

_Where are you? We're all at the quarry._

Just them, Richie speaks.

"Oh, shit. It's Big Bill. Wants me to meet him at the quarry. Hey, you wanna come with me? I can introduce you to Bill."

Eddie gapes for a moment before he snorts. He holds up his phone, showing Richie his text.

"Actually, Stan was just wondering when I was going to be showing up over there. Bill invited Stan, Ben and I earlier today. I told them I'd meet them there. I didn't realize what time it was, though."

"Yeah, because you were too busy being too occupied with me," Richie smirks. Then, his face lights up. "Wait, so you've already met Bill?"

Eddie nods. "This morning, actually. He's Stan's Chemistry partner. He was at Stan's house this morning, that's when I met him."

Richie nods happily.

"Cool! Good. I, uh....I've been wanting you to meet my friends for a while now," Richie says sheepishly.

Eddie's heart melts at the comment.

"Yeah. And I want you to meet Stan and Ben. They're great. They'll love you," Eddie gushes, before he flushes and stops himself from saying anything else.

"Well, duh. Have you seen me? What's not to love?"

Eddie scoffs. "I could think of a lot of things," he grumbles.

Richie laughs again. "Beverly and Mike are with them as well. Looks like they're all just waiting for us. Me and you. The shining duo. The power couple."

Eddie giggles, though he feels his heart jolt at the sound of Richie referring to them as a couple. Are they a couple? No, Richie probably just meant that as a joke. I mean, they've only been on one date. 

"Well, I guess we better get going then," Eddie says happily. 

Richie beams and puts a hand up to his head as if he's saluting.

"Sir, yes sir!" He says, before he begins driving again. 

* * *

 

That night, Eddie had the best time ever. He finally met Beverly and Mike, who are both amazing. Richie met Stan and Ben, immediately impressing them and making them laugh with his silly jokes. Eddie knew they would like him.

Overall, Eddie couldn't have thought of a better way to end his day. The seven of them just clicked so well. 

Every time someone said something to make Eddie laugh, he would catch Richie staring at him with an intense look, and Eddie would immediately turn to jelly under the gaze. He's never had anyone look at him like that. Not even close. He found himself staring at Richie a lot, too. Every time the boy cracked a stupid joke, or laughed loudly, Eddie would just stare at him, overwhelmed with how strong his feelings were for him.

Such a perfect day.

And that night, when Richie offers to drive him home, Eddie lets him. 

And right before he gets out of Richie's truck, he leans forward and presses a lingering kiss to Richie's cheek, only a few inches from his mouth. Richie's breath immediately stutters and his eyes squeeze shut. When Eddie pulls back, he smiles at Richie's reaction and thanks him for a perfect night one more time.

"Eddie -"

"I'll see you on Monday, Trashmouth," Eddie cuts him off and then quickly steps out of the truck. He shuts the door and walks up to his door. He opens it and steps inside, and as he turns to close it, he looks outside one more time, to see Richie staring right at him with the biggest grin on his face, a hand on his cheek. 

Eddie smiles and gives a quick wave before he shuts his door. He waits by the door, until he hears Richie drive off, and then he slowly presses his back against the door and lets out a long, deep breath. Then, suddenly he slaps a hand over his mouth to cover the excited giggle that pops up. He doesn't want to wake his mother.

She will definitely scold him in the morning for staying out late without calling her, but he doesn't even care.

Not when tonight ended so perfectly.

He smiles to himself as he walks up to his room. 

He can't wait for Monday to roll around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you guys thought in the comments! :) <33

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think??? Would you like me to continue this one? :))


End file.
